Wave's of Life
by WhiteWolfePrincess10
Summary: This is a Jacob/Bella Fan Fic But starts with Edward/Bella. It's Rated M for reasons. Language Lemons,Etc. Bella's life changed completely with family secrets she finds out that include...Angela? Full Summary inside. AU/OOC
1. Summary

**Wave's of Life**

Now this story is NOT following the twilight time line things might be a little mixed up and backwards. So this story is AU/OOC. Bella is From Hawaii not Phoenix so she is tan. She is darker then everyone at Forks High but not as dark as the wolf pack. Edward did leave her but not as long and he came back on his own and she went back to him. Jake did stop talking to Bella but gave in. I can't explain too much or I will give too much away. :) Here is the Summary of the story and there is a little preview video on my Profile as well. The video pictures are not in order jus randomly there. This is not going to be typical Bella I am giving her my personality. :) Which I have her clumsiness and everything but let just say I am very unique and have an attitude. You will just have to see. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>- Bella finds out some family secrets about herself and they include one of her best friends Angela. Edward appears one night and something happens. From that day on everything in Bella's world changes. After a fight with Jake about why he started talking to her then says she can't come around anymore, Bella and Angela make a promise to each other to keep there new found secrets to themselves. Bella find outs about the wolves, but they don't know that Angela also knows about them. They fly to Hawaii for a few weeks to see Bella's mom and figure things out. Bella leaves a letter for Jake to tell him she didn't just run and disappear and she will be back. But as for Edward he is left in the dark with some harsh words in a small note left on his car at school. Edward blames Jake for how Bella is acting and treating him. When Bella comes back and they decided to tell the pack some things, things get a little out of hand. What happens when Leah's bitterness towards Bella causes Ang and Bella's secrets to all come out at once in front of the WHOLE pack? The Volturi knows and still thinks that Bella is only human and with Edward because they saw his thoughts and Alice is scared for Bella wanting to warn her. How much longer will Edward last before he demands answers from Bella? He will get them one way or another.

* * *

><p>Sorry if the Summary isn't that good I don't want to give too much away. But it's coming soon :)<p> 


	2. CH 1 Hanging on By a Thread

**Hey Everyone! Here is the first chapter! Yay! Now so you know again Bella isn't the same Bella her hair is different but still long, she is actually tan and she now actually has an attitude! lol. I kind of gave her my personality and looks. Some of her original character will be there too. Now I sadly do not own anything to twilight. I am simply just using the characters and my ideas :) there are pictures and a playlist for this story just like the other. They are in my profile. Songs for this one is numbers 1, 2 and 3.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- Hanging on by a Thread<strong>

(BPOV)

I sit in my music class on the floor of the top level of the riser floor next to Angela, tuning out Lauren and Jessica gossip about the latest things around here. I would have never taken this class if it weren't for me needing an extra elective last year, but Ang and I found that we loved it and took it again this year. I twirl my long black and blonde streaked hair around my fingers.

"Hey Ang would you give me a ride home?" I ask her.

"Sure, I take that as you didn't get your car here yet?" she says looking at me.

"Nope, not yet. Mom said that she is going to send it so it is here before school starts after spring break." I say.

"I can't wait to see it cause you won't tell me what it is or looks like!" she says trying to sound pissed but she fails miserably at it and I laugh.

"In time don't worry it's worth the wait." I smile.

"Now class I have finally figured out what your Final is going to be. Since the Talent show is coming up after spring break I have decided that your final will be a performance in that. Now not as a group, you will all sing or dance individually or in a pair. If you do it in a pair the other person still much perform something on there own as well. Your singing and stage performance will be your main grade so sell yourself. I don't care what you sing as long as it is school appropriate. You have 2 days to tell me what you are going to be doing then I will assign you to one of the 10 sound proof rooms in the back hall leading to back stage , or one of the 5 in here. If you are singing with another person you will be put in the same room as them. These rooms will also be your dressing rooms for the night. The seniors in here at the end will all sing 2 songs together. The songs will be Seasons of Love and Finale b, both from rent. Now that silent vote I had you all do yesterday to write who you thought was the best solos this year was for the solo spots for this, and the winners are Bella, and Derek." I look up hearing my name. "These are your parts and I will need to see you after school a few times before spring break you can pick the days." Mrs. Lana says handing Derek and I our parts in the song.

"You will help me practice right?" I look at Angela.

"Duh as long as you will sing with me in at least my song." She smiles.

"Ok fine." I laugh. I look through the song and see my parts highlighted. Eric walks over to Angela.

"Hey Ang would you do a du..." he starts to say but is cut off.

"No Eric I am singing with Bella." She snaps at him. He sighs and walks off.

"Wow harsh much Ang?" I look at her.

"He just doesn't take a hint ever! I told him to leave me be completely after I caught him with Lauren." She says as Mrs. Lana hands out papers that are small versions of the Talent Show flyers that hang on the walls along with the Prom posters. Only the final assignment is along the top too. The Bell rings and I pick up my folder and purse and lay the flyer on top the folder and walk out of class with Ang.

"Have you been working out or something Ang?" I ask.

"Oh…uh yeah just a little." She says. "So what you think of these finals we have. First that heritage project in English now this one for music. We will be super busy."

"Yeah I know, and on top of that my mom has been bugging me about coming there for spring break. I mean I really miss the waves but I don't know if I want to go I mean there is a lot to do. I might just wait till after graduation and everything. I have 2 tickets already for anytime I want to go. And the funny thing is Edward still thinks it's for him. Even AFTER I said that we could only be friends." I say.

"What! Is he that delusional?" she says.

"Who knows, but anyways do you…" I start to stay then I crash into a hard cold rock. I look up to see who stopped me and interrupted me. Standing there before me is Edward. I sigh and cross my arms across my chest. Angela does the same glaring at him.

"Bella I think we need to talk. And you need to STOP avoiding me! Let me take you home." He says. It has been weeks since he came back and I stupidly took him back in result Jake won't even talk to me now. I just can't explain it but he annoys me, this might sound weird but he smells different to me, all the Cullen's do actually. But anyways he just makes me angry very easy now a days, enough to start shaking.

"Sorry I told you no before and I have a ride home." I say.

"Oh come on! You keep ignoring and avoiding me Isabella! You have to talk to me some time. I want to talk things out with you and fix us. And what the hell is that thing on your nose?" He says kind of rudely.

I start shaking again and heating up a little. "US? There is not "us" Edward and there won't be. Stop trying! And DON'T call me that! I hate being called that and you sure as hell know it.! As for my nose what does it look like? A stud dumbass!" I say as I feel Angela's hand on my shoulder.

"How long have u had that!" he says crossing his arms.

"Since I came here. Just took the stud out to hide it! But turns out I don't care anymore so decided not to hide it anymore." I snap

"So you lied and hid that from me?" he yells.

"We have to go!" Angela snaps at him. She grabs hold of me and shoved hard past him and we walk out towards her car. I finally calm down a bit to stop shaking as I hit the air outside. I look at Angela and she has a slight worried look in her eyes. We get to her car and she unlocks it.

"Seeing your car makes me miss mine." I pout slightly as I get in.

"Soon enough you will have it. Soon enough." She says laughing a little. She starts the car and gets in line to leave the school.

"I am a little worried that I won't be able to get my heritage report finished. I don't know enough about my family. All I have it bits and pieces, but it just feels like something is missing in what my parents tell me." I say.

"Really? You too? I feel the same way. But tonight I am demanding answers." She says.

"Yeah I told me dad to talk to my mom cause she was pissing me off with the "that's all I know!" crap.' I say. We pull up to my house.

"So have you heard from Jake at all yet?" she asks as I gather my stuff.

I sigh. "No not yet, I'm hoping soon. He doesn't know that I told Edward off yet either but he won't answer me to find out." I say. "But hey I will text you later."

She smiles at me and gives me a hug. I get out of the car and shut the door.

* * *

><p>(APOV)<p>

I drive away hearing Charlie yelling at someone on the phone. I have a feeling that Bella will change soon like I did. Feeling her burn up at school was a major sign. I will just have to check on her later. I pull up at the house and I walk inside. Mom is sitting in the kitchen looking at stuff for her work. "Mom we need to talk and I will not take no for an answer this time."

"Look I told you everything hunny." She says not even looking at me.

"MOM! You're lying to me and I know it tell me now! There is a lot there that you are hiding from me!" I snap.

"You just won't give it up will you!" she snaps back.

"No now tell me or I am leaving." I say.

"FINE! Look ok I don't know anything to tell you because I adopted you before you were born!" she says.

"WHAT!" I say shocked.

"Yeah ok I didn't want to tell you that I don't want to lose you." she says.

"I'm not going anywhere but I deserve to know!" I yell.

"I don't know anything else ok I am sorry." She says. I start to shake and I turn and I leave. I get back in my car and drive back towards Bella's.

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

I stand there straightening my papers so I don't drop anything. I hear yelling loud and clear from Charlie from the street.

"Wow I can here that from here" I think to myself. I walk to the door and stop to listen to see what he is yelling about or at.

"NO RENEE! You have to tell her and stop hiding it from her! She…." he pauses and I hear my mothers muffled voice on the phone. "NO! NO! I am not doing this anymore you can't keep being selfish just because you don't want to fess up…" she cuts him off again. "You know what Renee, forget it I will do it!" "No sorry you had your chance just now! TOO LATE!"

I open the door just as he is slamming the phone down. I set my bag down on the floor and I walk to the kitchen table setting my papers and folders down. "You ok dad?" I ask looking at him as I get a glass of water.

"Yeah..." he runs a hand back through his hair and sits down in the chair at the table. I then notice a file folder in his hand as he sets it on table. "Bells…yesterday you asked me about the family and everything and you said that your mother wasn't really telling you anything. Well I can tell you why she wasn't."

"What you mean?" I ask setting my glass down on the counter and walk over to stand by my dad. He sighs and slides the folder towards me.

"Your mother has been hiding things from you. I am not proud that I had hid them too but she was the one that made me not say anything. I have tired for years to get her to tell you. See Bells when your mother and I got together she ended up pregnant so I did the right thing and married her. I did love your mother don't think I didn't but it was just want I had to do. A few months before you wear born she wasn't acting right and she finally broke down and told me that she had slept with someone else one night so the baby was not mine. I was pissed and almost made her leave but I didn't care. When you were born I adopted you as my own. Now please try not to freak out but…You have a twin Bella." He explains.

"Wait…WHAT? A twin? Well where is she then why is she gone and not here?" I say my eyes wide and I start to shake slightly but I hold it in best I can.

"What she did still kills me. She said that she couldn't handle two babies so she gave her up for adoption with out me knowing. She had signed everything even before she had it. She wanted to keep this from you because she hates the mistakes she made then and she feared that you would hate her for it. Now I have pulled some strings to find out some things for you." he says opening the file showing me some papers. "Being the chief of police has its advantages, so I looked up everything I could to find out about who your real father is and if there are any other siblings and what your twins name is and where they are living. You have one other sibling besides your twin. And actually they all live between here and La Push."

"What? Really they have lived here around me my whole life and never even knew?" I say.

"Yeah, neither did I and the killer thing is you know them both! I really hate the mess your mother created." He says getting angry.

"Hey...dad look no matter what you will always be my dad." I put my hand on his shoulder. He sighs and puts his arm around my and looks up at me.

"And you will always be my little girl Bells." He smiles then looks back at the papers.

"Ok so who is my siblings and who is my father?" I say.

"Well your father ran off and no one knows where he is. He is Joshua Uley." He says.

"Uley…why do I know that name…wait! Uley as in Sam Uley?" I say.

"Yep that is the one, Sam is your older brother." He tells me.

"This is unbelievable." I say running a hand through my hair.

"Oh wait it gets better. Your twin is someone that is very close to you." he says.

"…What? Who?" I panic trying to figure out who that would be.

"…Angela." He says handing me a paper. I take it and stare at it.

"You have to be kidding! My twin is Angela?" I look at him.

"I'm not kidding." He says.

"We don't even really look alike." I say setting the paper down.

"I know you are fraternal twins and she doesn't know either. She is older then you by just a few mins." He tells me. I lean back against the counter for suppose. This is so much to take in.

"Why would mom hide all this! I think I should have the right to know! And she gave up my sister because she thought she couldn't handle us both! That is messed up on so many levels!" I say.

"Yeah I have tried to get that in her head for years but see the good that did it. So I stood up for myself and told her that I'm not hiding it from you anymore. I am sorry again that did." He says giving me a hug. I hug him back.

"I know did its ok." I step away from each other. "So who all knows about this?"

"Billy and well Sarah did too." He says. I nod. "Oh and he is coming over for dinner and the game tonight." He cleans up the papers and puts them in the folder. Then hands it to me. "Here you keep this. It will help you explain things to Sam and Angela."

"Thanks dad." I set it with my school stuff and I start dinner. There is a knock on the door and I grab is since my dad went to change from work. I open the door to Edward standing there. "What do you want now!" I say getting angry already.

"I need to talk to you Bella I told you that! "He says.

"I don't care I am busy, have A LOT to worry about right now, don't need you adding to the things in my head and I have dinner cooking so Buh Bye!" I say and slam the door in his face. I turn around to head back in the kitchen and I stop seeing my dad standing there in the hallway with a smirk on his face. I roll my eyes and smile knowing he loved every min of that. "You enjoy that?" I say walking into the kitchen.

"Actually yes I did thanks for asking." He says and laughs. I laugh and I grab my school stuff as there is another knock at the door. I sigh hoping it's not him again. My dad gets it this time.

"It's just Billy Bells." He says. I drop my stuff back on the table my talent show flyer falling to the floor as I run towards the door to look. I see Billy roll inside assisted by…Embry? I sigh and lean my head against the door frame.

"Sorry Bella he left before I could drag him here with me." Billy says.

"..It's ok Billy. Hey Embry." I say.

"Hey Bella." He says giving me a hug. He looks at Billy. "So you need me to come back to get you or do you have a way home?"

"I think Charlie here can take me home." Billy says.

"Ok then see you later, Bye Charlie, Bella." He says and walks out to his car and leaves. I walk back in the kitchen followed by dad and Billy. I pick up my school stuff again and the file folder. I don't notice Billy pick up a paper from the floor. He looks at me.

"So you told her huh?" he says pointing to the folder in my hands.

"Yeah Renee wouldn't do it when she asked about her family for her report so I told her she had her chance and I wasn't going to hide it anymore." Dad says.

"I see." He says and looks at the paper in his hands "You're going to be in the talent show Bella?" he asks.

"Unfortunately yes I am going to be. It's for my choir class final and seniors have to perform at the end." I say. I walk towards the stairs and I see him and dad exchange a look. "…what are you two plotting…wait better yet I don't want to know." I say as I head up the stairs and I hear them laugh. I walk into my room and set my stuff on my desk. I dig for my phone in my purse when I get the feeling that I am being watched. I stop and I turn around and there standing in front of me is Edward. I jump nearly falling over. He grabs me before I can fall then he pulls back away quickly like I did something to him. I grit my teeth seeing him.

"Sorry love didn't mean to scare you." he says.

"When I said that I didn't want to talk I meant it Edward!" I say as I start to shake again.

"Yeah well sorry I don't care you are talking to me. I have things to tell you!" he says stepping towards me. "And you are burning up I think I need to take you to see Carlisle to make sure your ok." He says taking my hand. I pull away from him.

"NO!" I snap backing away. "Look I said I was busy now get the hell out! I have dinner to finish! I have things to worry about other then what you have to say! Now leave!"

"NO! We will be talking Bella! Go finish your dinner! I will be outside!" He says and leaves out the window. I am angry beyond words. I storm down the stairs past my dad and Billy.

"Bells what's wrong?" dad says.

"Nothing don't worry about it just something I need to take care of." I say walking out the back door. I out into the yard towards the trees cause it's still daylight out. "EDWARD! Get your damn sparkly ass out here NOW!" I yell crossing my arms across my chest still shaking all over. He appears in front of me. Seems I may have struck a never with the sparkly thing. I mentally grin to myself. "What the hell is your problem! You don't TELL me that we are talking!"

"Well I have no choice I will talk and you will listen!" he snaps at me. "The Volturi know that you are my mate Bella! I forgot to hide my thoughts from Aro." He says.

"WHAT!" I scream. "GREAT JOB DUMBASS! And WAS your mate get it right." I glare at him and I sound it out for him "WWAASSS. We were done a while ago Edward! Thanks for adding to the things I have to worry about now! I have Victoria and now this. Plus everything else!"

"What else?" he says.

"None of your damn business!" I yell. I hear Billy and my dad come outside. "LEAVE NOW EDWARD!"

"But Alice wants to see you!" he says.

"I will see her some other time WITH OUT YOU!" I say. I start seeing red a little shaking more.

"Oh so you will talk to her but not me! What the hell Bella!" he says.

"I'll talk to who ever I want. Yes ill talk to her and not you. Hell I will talk to Rosalie over you! Now I said LEAVE DAMN IT!" I scream.

"But Bella please..." he pleads.

"NO GO!" I scream. He sighs and takes off into the woods. I am shaking so bad I feel like ill vibrate out of my skin. I feel like flames are dancing all over my skin and it hurts. I let out painful yells feeling like my body is breaking apart. I hear my dad run for me. I fall down to my knees on the ground.

"No Charlie get away from her!" Billy yells.

"What! No she is in pain Billy cant you see that?" he says.

"Yes but you need to get away from her! I'm serious! Back away or she may hurt you!" he yells. I feel things snapping in my body then all of a sudden the pain is gone. My hearing is excellent, I can smell better... hm... Dinner is almost done. I open my eyes and look around I look at my dad and Billy. My dad looks scared for his life and Billy doesn't. I look down to see what they are looking at and I see paws. I panic and look around at myself. "Paws? Why do I have Paws? And fur and ….a tail!" Bill is rolling over to me. He puts his hand on my head.

"Just calm down Bella." He says to me like he has been thought this before.

"Hey Charlie have you seen Bella I have been trying to call but she just won't..." I hear Angela come up behind my dad. She stops dead and looks at me. "Bella?" she yells and I look up at her then runs to me.

"No Ang you shouldn't come over here it's not safe." Billy says.

"I am fine… I am just like her." She says. I sit there confused.

"Billy what the hell is going on here." My dad asks cautiously walking over towards us.

"I have a lot to tell you Charlie but first it's ok now. Come here." Billy says. My dad walks over and looks at me.

"It's still Bella Charlie, I was just worried she might hurt you when she phased is all." He explains. "You know our legends? Well they are all true. Bella is a protector."

"So what she stays like this now." He says.

"No but she will need clothes now." Angela answers. I look at her then by dad. I crawl over to him and nudge him with my nose, pushing my huge head under his hand. He puts my head and I feel him relax just a little.

"Well I better get her some clothes." He says and gets up going into the house. I panic 1000 things running thought my mind.

"What the Hell is this!"

"Hey! Did you hear that?"

"Yeah but where is it coming from."

I panic more and I block out my thoughts from even myself. My dad runs back and hands Angela my clothes.

"Come on Charlie lets go in and talk." Billy says taking dad with him inside. He looks at me one last time then goes inside.

"Look at me Bella" Ang says. "You need to stay calm ok. Just calm down and focus on how you look normally. That is what I did."

I do as she said and next thing I know I am sitting naked in the grass. I grab the clothes and throw them on fast. Basketball shorts and a t-shirt.

"Ang…Why are you here…how did you know…" I start to say.

"Long story but...hmm let's go to the beach and we will talk ok." She says standing up.

"Ok but lets eat first cause dinner is done now. I can smell it…this is weird." I say.

"You will get use to it." She says and goes inside. We are met in the doorway by my dad and Billy. Dad hugs me.

"I am fine dad see." I say backing away holding out my arms to show him.

"I need you girls to keep this a secret, and you too Charlie. And don't tell ANYONE at all no matter what. Even if they are like you don't tell anyone till I can figure out how this is possible we have never had a female phase before. I am going to look thought the legend books." Billy says.

"Ok Billy we wont say anything." I say.

"Me either, if I tried to tell someone what I just saw they would send me to the nut house." Charlie says.

Billy laughs. "You're already a nut Charlie."

"You aren't far off either old man" Dad counters back. I roll my eyes and walk past them with Ang to get dinner out. We all eat dinner including Angela. I made lasagna for dinner. I ate WAY more then I have ever in my life. After we clean up Angela walks to my dad.

"Hey Bella and I are going to go for a drive and talk so we will be back ok?" she says.

"Ok that is fine just don't be too late." He says. Angela grabs my arm and leads me to her car. We get in and drive towards First Beach.

* * *

><p>(PPOV)<p>

I am running patrols when I hear someone new in my head. Very panicked. Hm must be a new wolf. But I can't see where they are or who they are.

"Hey did you hear that?"-Jared

"Yeah but where is it coming from?" Paul

We listen but then the thoughts and everything are gone completely.

"That is the 2nd new voice this week that we heard, but we still have yet to find out who the last one was."- Jared

"Yeah I know, we better go tell Sam, I swear it was another girl's voice again."- Paul

"Yeah but girls don't phase remember."-Jared

"Well whatever it is let's just find Sam."-Paul

We phase back by Sam's house and walk inside. "Sam we heard another one." I tell him

"What? Your kidding." He says looking at me. "You sure it wasn't the same one as last time?"

"No this one was a new voice I swear this one also sounds like a girl." Jared says.

Sam sighs. "Ok well keep your eyes and ears open we need to find these new wolves."

* * *

><p>(CPOV)<p>

"Ok Billy you said that Bella and Angela are protectors. Protectors of what?" I ask.

"Of the tribe and all the people around." He says.

"They aren't the things killing the hikers are they?" I ask worried.

"No Charlie relax they are protecting them from the things that did." He says.

"Which is what?"

"Vampires." He says simply

"What really? Vampires? Who is a vampire around here?" I ask.

"The Cullen's but they are not the ones we need to protect anyone from they are vegetarian kind." He says.

"WHAT! My daughter was dating a VAMPIRE!" I freak out. "And how can they be vegetarian?"

"Yes Charlie and its over with let it go, and they don't drink humans they feed on animals." He says. I get up and I grab a beer for me and him and I sit back down.

"I don't think I have enough of this to get me thought the night." I say.

"So how did Bella take the news about what Renee was hiding from her?" Billy asks.

"Well she freaked out and was shocked. She said no matter what ill still always be her dad." I smile a little.

Billy smiles too. "Of course she will were you worried about that? Not like Joshua is even around anymore. Hasn't been since Sam was very little."

"Yeah I know just felt good hearing her say it." I say.

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

Ang had put the top down on our way here since its nice out. We get to the beach and leave out shoes in the car. We walk across the sand to the waters edge. I stand there and let the water rush over my feet in the sand. I close my eyes letting the breeze go through my hair. "You really miss the waves don't you?" Ang comes up beside me and asks.

"Yeah I do. But if I had my boards here then I could still surf here. They waves get pretty high here." I say.

"Maybe have your mom send one to you." she says.

"Your I can make one but I don't know, we will see." I say as we start to long the beach.

"Ok so as for what you were asking me at the house, I was at your house because I made my mom tell me what she was hiding, and sort of flipped out so I ran to you. I found out that I was adopted and that is all they know. I have no clue who my real parents are or if I have any siblings or why they didn't want me. I just cant believe all these years I have been lied to and all it took was one school final for me to dig into it find things out." She explains as we walk. "You think your dad can look into that for me, you know him being the chief of police and all."

"Yeah he could but I'm not sure he needs to. I have some things to tell you too. When I got home my dad was on the phone screaming at my mom about something. He sat down and told me that my mother has been hiding A LOT from me for years. He said he also pulled some strings and found out all the information he could. He said he was sick of Renee hiding all this so he stepped in and told me. He isn't my real dad. My mom apparently slept around on my dad so the baby wasn't his. But he didn't care and he adopted me when I was born. I told him he is still my dad no matter what. He said my real father is Joshua Uley and I have an older brother that lives in La Push, only no one knows." I explain.

"Wow that's crazy." She says.

"Oh just wait it gets better." I say sarcastically, "I have a twin, my dad said that my mom went behind his back and adopted the other baby out before she was born, my mom's lame excuse was that she couldn't handle both babies."

"WOW you have a twin! That is really stupid of your mom to do that. Do you know who your twin is?" she asks.

"…Well Ang…" I stop walking and look at her. "You are."

She stops and looks at me. "What? Are you serious? I have been best friends with my twin sister this whole time and no one ever knew?" she says shocked.

"Yeah, my dad and Billy knew. And Sarah, Billy's wife knew before she passed away." I say.

"I just can't believe this!" she says looking at the ground then at me. She smiles and hugs me. I hug her back. "Well I guess we won't have a problem doing that final now." She laughs as she pulls away.

"I know right." I laugh. We continue walking down the beach. We link arms with each other.

"So Sam doesn't know that he has twin little sisters?" she asks.

"Nope but we will have to find away to tell him some day. Maybe after Spring Break. Since the final isn't due till like the day before prom. But we have to be careful cause Jake told me to stay away from him, he is bad news or something." I roll my eyes. "So about this wolf thing I am still freaked out."

"Oh yeah well I first phased after I caught Eric and Lauren together. I was luck thought that it was dark, I was by the trees and there was clothes in my car. I panicked for a while but I finally calmed down enough to try to phase back." She says.

"I heard other voiced in my head." I say.

"That happened to me too I just block them out. It seemed to work. They may be others like us but I was scared to do anything and Billy said to keep it to ourselves even if we find others like us." She says.

"Yeah I know. And I blocked the voices too." I tell her.

"Don't worry we will figure this all out. Just make sure we keep each other calm cause getting mad sets it off." she says. We walk down the beach and we stop and I look around and I freeze seeing the drift wood that Jake and I clamed as ours. I turn around and look away from it. "That's the spot you always mentioned isn't it?" she asks.

I sigh, "Yeah..."

"You love him don't you?" she says walking back beside me.

"What...No…I mean...well...yea...no...Oh come on did you have to ask that." I say my face turning red.

She laughs, "Liar you love him! I can see it in your eyes." She kicks water at me.

"Hey!" I say and she runs as I try and kick water at her. I run after her and manage not to fall and I catch her splashing water back at her. We kick water at each other in a fit of giggles as we walk back on the beach away from the water.

"You know you love him just admit it." She laughs, I sigh and that makes her laugh more. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" I shake my head pushing her aside a little.

"Bells?" I hear from behind me. I instantly freeze at turn about 50 shades of red. I look at Angela and she looks behind us and her eyes widen. I turn around to see Jake standing not to far from us. I think great wonder how much he heard. I look at him and WOW! He is like even more hotter then the last time I saw him. His shirt tight outlining all his muscles in is arms and chest and ABS? I shake it all out of my head.

"Uh...Hi Jake." I say but I trip backwards knocking Angela over then I trip back over her legs landing on my ass next to her. I turn even redder then I already was.

"Nice Bella." Angela laughs as does Jake a little but he tried to hide it. But the huge grin on his face gives it away. "And you tried to say you didn't l..." I cover her mouth with my hand so she can't finish that sentence.

"Angela!" I glare at her. I hear Jake laugh a little. Great that confirms he knows what we were talking about. Jake walks over and helps us both up. I brush the sand off me. "Jake this is Angela." He shakes hands with her.

"Nice to meet you?" He says.

"You too finally. She talks about you enough." She says with an evil grin and looks at me. I glare at her through my bangs that are covering my eyes from looking down to get the sand off. I turn red again. "Well I am going to check my phone so ill be back." She says with a smile and runs off to her car.

"You are so dead Angela!" I yell after her. Jake stands there his arms crossed over his chest amused by all this.

"What was that all about?" he smiles.

"Uh. Nothing just Angela being a pain." I say.

"So you talk about me huh?" he just keeps digging further into this. Mental note Ang is dead AND buried.

"I mention you yes." I say hoping he drops it but with my luck he doesn't."

"Hmm seems like you do more then mention me the way she was talking." He says.

I change the subject feeling my face get hotter. "So I see you are actually talking to me now."

"…Yeah look Bells I'm sorry but I was pissed off at how you could just welcome him back to you with open arms after what he did to you and how he left you and after I fixed you." he tells me.

"Look I know I was stupid ok. But I was wrong and if you would have answered my calls then you would have known that I dumped his ass 2 weeks ago." I say looking down at my feet digging in the sand.

"What?" he says shocked. "You really dumped him?"

"Yeah, something just didn't feel right and he has started to make me mad all the time now." I say.

"I am so sorry Bells I should have called you back after the 100th time you called. I promise that I am not going anywhere ever again. No matter what. You know I never will hurt you Bella." He says.

"Ok you better not stay away anymore cause I missed you too much." I say and he smiles and wraps me in one of his signature bear hugs.

"I missed you too Bells, I missed you too." I smile not wanting to let go of him. His scent filling my nose strongly smells of the woods mixed with his own unique scent.

From that day on things have fell into place again just like before only with the new added information about my family Ang and I got even closer. She took me to see her mom to tell her that she had a twin. Her mom was shocked but was happy to see Angela happy. We worked on our projects together adding things from when we both grew up. If I want with Ang I was in La Push with Jake in his garage or at the beach. He still mindlessly flirts with me but seems I tend to flirt back too. Him and Ang became close friends too. They fight like brother and sister its funny. I have almost kissed him twice now as well. Ang says I should have just done it already. Today we are sitting in his garage and he is working on Embry's car. I watch him work then I walk over and jump up and sit on his work bench.

"Hey who said you could sit up there? I'm the only one that can sit there." He looks at me as he cleans off his hands a little.

I smile. "Well I am sitting here and I'm not going to move. What are you going to do about it?"

He walks over and walks up to me. "Well looks like ill have to move you myself or…" he gets an evil grin on his face as he stands in from of me in-between my legs that are dangling off the edge. He starts tickling my sides sending me into a fit of giggles squirming around.

"Ok ok stop "I say laughing still. He finally stops and looks at me. He places both hands on the sides of me on the workbench. I catch my breath a little looking back at him. He inches closer to me. Our faces inches apart. My heart starts racing. I move my head slightly my lips slightly brushing against his. I go to move in to kiss him.

"Hey Jake you done with my ride?" Embry bursts into the garage. I lean back against the wall. And look away my face all red. Jake stands there and drops his head then moves away from me.

"No it's almost done." He sighs. Embry looks between Jake and I. I just sit there silently and I look at my phone to check the time and I see a text from Ang saying she is about here. I hop down from the bench.

"Hey Jake I got to get going anyways, Angela and I have to work on that final report thing anyways. We will text you later ok." I say walking over to him.

"Ok." He says giving me a hug and he leans down and kisses my cheek. I smile and blush. I walk away and I knock into Embry knocking him slightly off balance.

"See you later Em." I say as I leave. I walk out and head to where I see Angela's car. I listen and I hear Em and Jake talking.

"Dude you have such bad timing." Jake says.

"What not like I knew you were trying to kiss Bella. You were suppose to be working on my car." he says

"I was I took a small break and it just happened but because of you she didn't kiss me!" Jake says.

I smile and she steps out of the car. Standing by her door. "What's with the goofy grin?" she asks with a smile.

"I almost kissed Jake" I blurt out quietly to her.

"WHAT! Almost again? Why didn't you just do it this time! Go do it now." She whispers.

"WHAT! No!" I say back.

"Do it or I will go in there and tell him things u don't want him to know!" she says. I sigh and I head back towards the garage.

"Hey Jake come here a sec." I say as I walk towards the door so Ang knows I do this.

He comes out. "What you forget?" he asks.

"this." I say and I walk up to him put my hands on his shoulders on the base of his neck and pull him down to me and I kiss him. I look at him smile and blush and I walk away towards Angela. I catch Embry's shocked face. Angela has a shocked face that I actually did it. I look back at Jake and he stands there stunned and I smile and I get in the car, Angela follows. "There happy?" I look at her. She smiles.

"Yes." She says and we pull out and she heads to my house. "And who was that other gorgeous looking guy with him?"

"Oh that was the one that interrupted our almost kiss today. That is Embry one of his best friends." I say.

"I think you need to introduce me." she says. I laugh.

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

"Hey Jake come out here for a sec." I hear Bella say. I look at Embry then I walk out of the garage.

"What you forget?" I ask her.

"This." She says as she puts her hands at the base of my neck and pulls me to her and kisses me. BELLA IS KISSING ME! She breaks the kiss, looks at me blushes and smiles. Then she walks off towards Angela's car. I stand there shocked. I look at Embry and he is just as shocked. I look over to Bella again. She smiles and gets in the car as does Angela and they leave.

"DUDE! Bella just kissed you." he says.

"Yeah wow! I was not expecting that." I smile.

"Who was the hottie that picked her up." He asks. I head back into the garage.

"That was her best friend Angela." I say.

"And I have not met her why?" he says.

"Ask Bella I don't know." I say and get back to finishing his car.

(BPOV)

We get back to my house and head upstairs. I order pizza for dinner so it is here when dad gets home from work. I lay out all our stuff for the report. "I don't think we have enough information about us." Angela says.

"Well the only other information we can get will be from Sam. We need to know things about the tribe which we have, but we also need a current or old picture of all of us and we don't have that. And there were a few other things too." I say.

"Well then we need to do that soon." Ang says. "Sooo you still didn't tell me about the kiss" she teases.

* * *

><p>(APOV)<p>

"I'm not going to kiss and tell!" Bella says.

"That does not apply to me! I am your best friend AND your sister so tell!" I say.

She lies back on her bed and looks up at the ceiling. "It didn't last long but I don't know all I can say was wow just…perfect...i don't have words for it."

"ooooooh! You got it bad for himmmmm!" I tease more and snap a picture of her with the huge grin on her face.

"Oh shut up and HEY!" she hits me with a pillow. I laugh and hit her back. "Erase that!" she says.

"Nope." I say and quickly send it to Jake titling it 'Love Struck Bella! Lol"

"What did you just do?" she asks.

"Nothing don't worry about it." I say and I get a text back from him.

":) wow love struck with who?- J"

"Hmmm I wonder Jake I wonder!- Ang"

"I know you are up to something what are you doing." She says to me.

"I sent a text to some one chill." I say.

"You sent that picture to Jake didn't you!" she says.

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

"Yes maybe I did miss Love Struck!" she says.

"ANG!" I say whipping another pillow at her.

It has been now 3 weeks since the beach. Angela and I have decided to tell Jake some things about us. But it has been a weeks since I heard from or saw Jake. Every time I call Billy says he is sick and stuff. Tomorrow after school starts spring break and I am fed up with the excuses that I keep getting. So Ang and I head down to Jakes house. It's pouring down rain. She stops the car and I see Jake walking in the rain towards the back of his house towards the woods. His hair is al short he is nothing but cut off shorts and no shirt. "What the hell I thought he was sick!" Ang says.

I get out. "JAKE!" I yell walking over as he keeps walking. "HELLO! JAKE!" He stops and turns to face me. "Yeah you're sure sick alright! You got your hair cut! A tattoo! What the hell you promised not to stay away from me every again!"

"Well things change! Look just…" I hear a howl noise from behind him and I look and see Sam and a bunch of other boys that are dressed just like him.

"You left me for new friends! And those friends are the guys you told me to stay away from!" I yell.

"Just go home Bella!..And don't come back" he says.

"WHAT!" I say.

"You heard me GO HOME!" he says.

I start shaking a bit. And I notice he isn't even looking directly at me. "FINE! I back up still looking at him. "Don't expect me to be around if you decided you are sorry again!" I turn and walk away. "Have fun with your new damn friends jerk!" I throw over my shoulder. I walk to Angela's car angry as hell but holding in my tears. I get in and close my eyes to calm myself. "We are NOT telling him or anyone! Fuck him! I need to get away from here. Tomorrow we are going to Hawaii to see mom." She starts the car and heads home.

"What did he say?" she asks. I tell her everything we said.

"Jerk!" she says. "Don't worry you have me." she smiles. "So when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow after school." I tell her.

"Ok who will take us?" she asks.

"I will have my dad take us, I think he is with Billy for fishing tomorrow so they won't mind. You should pack you stuff and just stay at my house tonight so we don't have to worry about your car." I say.

"Ok" she says. She goes to her house and we tell her mom and we pack her stuff. We head back to my house. While we are on the way there I pull out my phone and call my mom.

"Hello?" she answers.

"Hi mom." I say.

"Oh Bella! I thought you would never talk to me again." she says.

"Oh trust me that subject WILL be talked about later but I wanted to see if a …friend and I could come down for spring break. I know its last min but I need to get away."

"Oh that is fine when will you be here?" she asks.

"We take off right after school so I say about 6 PM maybe." I say

"Ok see you then love you."

"Ok love you too bye." I say and hang up. I send her a text right after and tell her to bring my car to pick us up. And she says ok. I smile to myself. We walk in and my dad is sitting in the living room in his chair. "Hey dad I know this is last minute but could you pick Ang and I up from school tomorrow and take us to the airport, we are going to see mom over spring break, I just need to get away from awhile." I say.

"Oh sure thing." He says, "Billy won't mind I'm sure"

"Great thanks dad." I say and we head upstairs with her things and I pack mine. We head to bed early and get up and dad takes us to school. We leave our stuff in the living room when we left. We are antsy all day. In English I take out a piece of paper and I write Jake a note. It won't change anything but at least he should know I am not running off or anything. We go to lunch. Angela and I are talking and she points to Edward.

"He is staring at you again!" she says. I get pissed and look at him. I turn back around.

"Do you have some paper I can use?" I ask her. She hands me a sheet of paper and I write a note on it. And I fold it up. I write his name on the front of it. "Don't think about it when you do this but can you put this on the car for me?" I say pointing to his name on the front she nods and walks away. The rest of the day passes slowly and we get out early since Ang and I have no last class. We head outside and look for Billy's truck or dad's curser. But instead we see Billy and Dad sitting in a big black F250 with the boat hooked to the back. "WOAH! Nice truck Billy! I love it! Who's is it, yours?" I say looking at it.

"No I wish, this is Jake's he is fixing my truck it wouldn't start right so he said to take his." He says with a smile.

"HIS?" I say shocked as we get in.

"Yep his baby as he calls it." He laughs. I slide over so Ang can get in too. The inside of the truck all smells like him. Makes me miss him more. "Ok you girls got your tickets and all? Your bags are in the bed." He says.

"Yes" we both say. We leave heading to the air port. The drive there isn't too bad. Dad gets out to help us get our things out of the bed. Angela slides of first. I start to then I stop.

"Oh hey Billy can you… this to Jake?" I say hanging him a note that is sealed shut so they can look at it."

"No problem Bella." He says with a smile. I give him a hug and get out. I walk over to dad and he hugs us both.

"I will call when we get there." I say.

"Ok love you kiddo." He says.

"Love you too dad." I tell him ad we walk away to get our stuff all checked in. we walk to our plane and board it.

* * *

><p>(EPOV)<p>

The bell rings to let out the last class at school. I hurry outside to catch Bella before she leaves but she is already gone. I sigh and head to my car.

"You know Edward you need to leave Bella ALONE like she said. I will not have you ruin my friendship with here because you too obsessed with her!" Alice says showing up behind me. I shake my head and I see a note on my car. I walk over and grab it. I see Bella's handwriting on it. I open it up and read.

"Edward,

Stay away from my, my house, everything that has to do with me! You just don't get the point do you! Oh and STAY OUT OF MY ROOM! The window is locked! I will know if you got in some how trust me! I won't even be home for all of spring break! DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT look into where I went because it's NONE or your business. For all you know I could be down in La Push! You have no say in who I see or what I do anyways, that includes Jacob! And stop staring at my all the time! Keep this up and you won't know what hit you when I am done with you!

Bella"

"Wow Edward! You really did it this time." Alice says getting in the car.

"She NEVER acted like this when she was with me. And when I kept her away from Jacob!" I shut my door starting the car. "I will get her to talk to me one way or another. This all has to be because of Jacob other wise she wouldn't treat me like this!" I say angrily. I take off and head home.

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

I finish fixing dads truck and pull it out front just as dad and Charlie come back. I shut it off and get out.

"See son no scratches at all" he says tossing my keys to me. I help him out of the truck and into his chair. "Oh and there is a note for you in the truck."

"Did you two read it?" I ask looking at them both.

"No, its sealed shut and I think she did that because she knew one of us might." Charlie laughs. I laugh and shake my head and I go and hop in the driver's seat and see the note. I see Bella's handwriting on the front and her scent covers the paper. I open it up and read it.

"Jake,

Look I'm writing you to tell you that I didn't run off Angela and I just needed to get away for awhile, not that you care much now. We are visiting my mom in Hawaii. Just didn't want you to think that I ran off with Edward. Speaking of him don't think about this letter or anything about where I am around him. He is seriously pissing me off lately. Don't worry about it either cause I will take care of him when I get back if he doesn't stop. But also it doesn't change anything from last night either. Sorry.

Always,

Bella."

I sigh and red my head back against the seat. I take a deep breath and I smell Bella and Angela in my truck. Hmm Charlie and dad must have taken them to the airport. And why would she think I would tell the bloodsucker anything. I get out of the truck and I walk inside.

"So what did the note say?' my dad asks. They are so nosey.

"Nothing any ways I fixed your truck you needed new spark plugs and wires, oil and the battery charged." I say.

"Ok glad it was nothing major. Oh and Bella loves your truck." He smiles and looks back at the TV. I smile a little and I head back to my room I sit on my bed and I glance at the letter again. I relax against the wall when I get a call from Sam.

"Yeah Sam?"

"Jake Edward is pacing the treaty line and is asking for you." he says.

"What? Why?" I ask.

"I don't know he says he HAS to talk to you NOW!" he tells me.

"Fine ill be there." I say and I hang up.

* * *

><p>There is the first chapter. I am working on the next one as well as Chapter 8 for Blinded From Real Love. :) the points of view are<p>

(BPOV)- Bella

(APOV)- Angela

(JPOV)- Jake

(CPOV)- Charlie

(EPOV)- Edward

(PPOV)- Paul

i will update then when i use a new character point of view so no one gets confused :)


	3. CH 2 Surfer Girls

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been awhile that I have updated. I have had a lot of things going on that I couldn't. I am falling behind on Blinded from Real Love but don't worry I will have Chapter 8 up soon. :) I am BACK home again and typing A LOT to get up all my updates I owe you all. I also have a new story starting. It's called The True Imprint. Not one of my normal stories but just take a look at it. The Summary is posted as well as a preview video in my profile. Don't forget I love hearing ideas and things from others so if you have anything you want to see in any of my stories don't hesitate to message them to me. I encourage you to :) I don't own anything but my idea's :) Songs for this chapter are #4 ,#5 and #6.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- Surfer Girls<strong>

(BPOV)

The flight was very long. We took goofy pictures to pass the time and slept a lot of the way. When we land I call my dad to let him know we got her safely. We get off the plane. When we enter the terminal we get lays put on us. We get pictures of then and head to baggage claim.

"Look I got laid!" Ang says and I bust out laughing.

"As did I. this will be fun to share with people back home." I say as we get to our bags and grab them. We walk towards the pick up area and look for my mom. We quickly find her as she runs to me and hugs me.

"Oh my baby! I have missed you! Why are you so hot? Are you sick?" she says looking at me.

"No more im fine it's actually normal for me. And this is Angela." I say pointing to her. "My best friend but... she is actually also my twin." I look at my mom. Her eyes filling with tears seeing my twin for the first time since she was born. Speechless she hugs Angela. Then we had towards the car. Mom hands me the keys and I smile.

"Ready to see my baby Ang?" I smile as we walk through the cars.

"YES! I have been dying to see it. Which car is it?" she says excited. We walk past all kinds of nice cars. Ang stops dead in her tracks as I walk up and disarm a Black and pink Mustang convertible. I smile seeing her jaw drop. "THIS is your car? I have a red one and you have this!"

I laugh, "Yes this is my car. It's a Pink Warrior. And I guess great minds think alike." I open the trunk and put our stuff inside. I get in and put the top down. Mom hops in back letting Angela have the front.

"And I have it all arranged for you, your car will be in Forks before you get home. I got you a car cover for it as well since the rain and snow there. So your last few days here you will have to use my car." Mom says as I pull out towards home.

"You will be the talk of the school! I can't wait to see everyone's faces." Ang says. I laugh as I keep driving. I point things out to her along the way. We pull up to my mom's house and her jaw drops again. "This is your house!"

I laugh. "You have got to stop doing that and yes but it is your too sis." I smile as I shut off the car and we get out. "Ready to see my other babies?" she looks at my stunned.

"You have more cars?" she says.

"No no just wait and see." I say and I head towards the garage and I open it. I walk over and point to 4 surfboards and a jet ski. "These are my other babies." I smile.

"Wow surfboards and a jet ski." She says looking at them all.

"Yep we have total of 4 jet skis, and tons of surfboards but these ones are mine.

"You better get your stuff inside. And here let me take those lays to put them in the fridge so they don't die." Mom says taking them from us. We go and get out stuff and go into the house. Mom takes us on a small tour thought the house and shows me what she has done. She shows us our rooms and the bathroom that connects to both of them. "I will order some pizza's now so come down when you get all settled in." she says and goes down stairs. We both go and unpack our stuff then meet in the hall. We link arms and go downstairs.

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

I phase and run to the treaty line and I see Edward standing there. I don't phase back since he can just read my mind anyways.

"_What do you want bloodsucker!"- Jake_

"Where is _My Bella_!" he says angrily

"_I don't think that is any of your concern as I understand it. And I ALSO know that she is not YOUR Bella anymore so stop calling her that. Besides she is perfectly safe"- Jake_

"I know you said something to her mutt! She has behaved so horribly to me! The things that come out of her mouth I KNOW have come from you! She has changed since she hung out with you. She NEVER has treated me like this!" he says.

"No I have done nothing to her! Maybe I made her realize that you were controlling her every move. I think you should take the hint that SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU CONTROLING HER and she is just sick of you! Do I have to spell it out for you? Did you think about any of that?" I think of the memories of her almost kissing me a few times and that last time in my garage and before she left. His eyes widen and I smile to myself.

He growls. "I will find her mutt! And you stay away from her!" he points to me. I snap at his fingers and he pulls them away.

"You can't tell me what to do leech. And she can see me if she wants."-Jake

He crouches down and looks like he is going to lunge at me but then I hear a high pitch voice come from behind him. "EDWARD!" the little pixie vamp comes next to him. Her arms crossed clearly pissed off. "That was low that you tricked us and came here! Then you almost crossed the line!"

"I have to know where she is Alice! He could be hiding her for all I know!" Edward says.

"GIVE IT UP EDWARD! She didn't tell you for a reason cause she doesn't want you around! Even if the dogs are hiding her it's because she wants it that way. Doesn't matter! Do us all a favor and leave Bella alone! I will NOT have my friendship with her ruined because of you!" Alice yells at him.

"_I agree with the Pixie" –Jake_

"You stay out of this Mutt!" Edward points at me. I growl and snap at his fingers.

"Let's go Edward!" she says grabbing his arm and dragging him away. "And I am sorry for all this Jacob." She says to me I nod and as soon as they are out of sight I run off home. I phase and pull my shorts on. I walk towards my house where Sam is waiting.

"Well what did he want?" he asks. I tell him everything that happened and what he said and then how Alice came to find him and drag him home. "That is all? Bella didn't tell him where she was going but she told you in a letter?"

"Yeah that's it and yeah, I guess I am the only one she told. She said not to tell him anything." I say.

"Hmm wonder why. Did she say anything else to you?" he asks.

"No just told me where she was going so I didn't think that she ran off with the leech and told me that it doesn't change anything. She hates me now Sam, I was surprised to even see a letter from her." I look at him.

"I know and I'm sorry Jake, but you know why I gave the order I did. And I can not change it." He says then leaves. I sigh and walk into the house. I walk back to my room and plop down on my bed staring up at the ceiling. I glance over at Bella's letter and read it again. _There has to be a way to get her to figure it out on her own._ I look down at the letter in my hands then I get an idea. I get up and walk over to my messy desk. I grab a notebook and a pen and I start to write her a letter. I finish it then find an envelope and put it inside. I seal it and stop realizing that I don't have her address. I get up and walk out into the living room where my dad and Charlie are.

"Hey Charlie do you have the address for Bella's mom's? She asked me to… look up something and send her a letter back but she didn't leave an address for me to send it to." I say making part of it up.

"Uh yeah hang on." He says taking out his phone. He gives me the address and I write it down. I head back into my room to write it on the letter and put a stamp on it. I grab my phone and keys and head out the door to my truck. I hope in and start it sitting there a min. Bella's scent fill my nose a little from her being in my truck. I sigh and back out heading to the post office to mail it.

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

"Mom I need to talk to you." I say walking into the kitchen and sitting on the bar stool.

"Ok what about?" she asks setting down her glass of water down.

"You should know mom… Why did you give up Ang and then lie about it to me like my whole life." I say to her.

"Look sweetie… I didn't know what I was doing then. I felt bad enough for what I had done to your father and so I decided to give one of you up because I thought I couldn't handle it. I regret it now but I can't change the past. I hid it for so long because I felt guilty and embarrassed that I did that. I am just happy to see you to together again. Please forgive me. " she says to me.

"I forgive you it's just hard you know, I have been best friends with my sister since I moved back to Forks and never knew it. But I wanted to ask you something else too. Tomorrow I want to do something for Ang. So do you think you can go and show her around town or something? It would give you a chance to know her better you know." I say.

"Sure I can do that. What do you want to do for Ang?" she asks.

"Hang on be right back." I run off to my room and I hear that Ang is still in the shower. I grab my book and I go back out to mom. I sit back down. "I am going to make her this." I show her the surfboard. "Sketch owes me a few favors so I am going to bug him about it tomorrow." I say.

"Wow I like that. She will love it." She says

"I know! But I better get to bed I think she is out of the shower." I hear her shut the water off. I head upstairs and climb into bed. The next morning I walk outside to check the waves and they are perfect! I go back inside and I start breakfast. Ang wakes up and comes down into the kitchen, followed by Mom and Phil.

"So what are you girls up to today?" Phil asks.

"Well I was thinking about teaching Ang to surf today. I checked the waves and they are perfect! So what do you think Ang? Want to learn how?" I look at her.

"Hell yeah I want to learn!" she says excited. I laugh and we finish up eating. We clean up and go change. I throw on my black and bikini on. I take out my belly ring and put in just a regular bar. I throw my hair in a messy ponytail as I walk down to the garage. I walk over to my boards and I get them out. Ang walks in after me.

"When did you get those Bella?" she asks. I turn around and look at her.

"Get what?" I ask.

"The tattoos on your back" she says

"Oh, had them just before I moved to Forks. I guess I hide them pretty well if even you didn't know." I smile and walk over to the storage cabinet and get out the small bag with the board wax in it and I hand it to Ang.

"What do they mean? And did you draw them?" she asks

"Yes I drew them and the angel wings with the surfboard and Hawaiian flower , my friend Sketch says he thinks its pretty self explanatory and means Hawaiian Surf Angel, and for how I surf that is were my nickname came from. The other one is just because of my love for mustangs." I explain as I decide what board of mine I want to use and which will be best for Ang. I get one long board out too.

"Cool! Who is Sketch?" she says.

"Oh he is one of my friends I hung out with here. He does my tattoos and piercings. He also puts the finish on my boards I designed.

"Oh, hey do you think he would do one for me?" she asks.

"Do what?" I look at her.

"A tattoo." She says.

"Wow getting brave now?" I laugh, "Yeah I am sure he would since you're my sister and he owes me a few favors anyways. What did you have in mind?" I ask her as I sit on the back of my jet ski.

"Well I don't know but I was thinking maybe you and I could get matching ones, like a sister tattoo. Maybe something to do with a wolf." She says.

"Hmm...Ok What about a Hawaiian flower and a wolf paw print? Represents our two heritages, Hawaiian and Quileute." I smile.

"I like that! When can we do that?" she says excited.

I laugh. "Let me draw it first and I need to talk to Sketch about it too."

"Ok and I have been meaning to ask if it hurt getting your belly button done. Because I have wanted one for ever but just wasn't sure." She says.

"Trust me if you are getting a tattoo you will have NO problem getting that little belly ring." I laugh. A girl with long blonde hair all in braids, black board shorts and a blue camouflage bikini top walks up the driveway.

"Hey is…BELLA? Is that you!" the girl says.

"Serena? WOW you are growing up so fast!" I say and I get up and hug her.

"When did you get back?" she asks.

"Well yesterday but sorry sweetie we are just here visiting. By the way, long story but this is my long lost twin sister and best friend Angela, Ang this is Serena. My mom has watched her since she was little." I say.

"And she still does." She smiles, "Are you going out to surf?" she asks

"Yeah want to come?" I ask her.

"Sure! Can I use one of your boards?" She asks.

"Yeah you can." I walk over and grab another one of my boards and put it with the others. Mom walks out with a bunch of beach towels. We all grab a board and head down to the beach. We set the boards out and I teach Ang on the sand out to paddle out and stand up. Once she gets it I teach her how to wax the board. "So you ready to try or not yet."

"Why don't you show her first? I know you are dying to get out there." Mom says with a smile.

* * *

><p>(APOV)<p>

"Ok." Bella says and gets up grabbing her board. I watch her run out and jump into the waves onto her board. My phone vibrates again and I look at it. It's Jake. He has been keeping in touch with me, "just to talk" he says. But really I know it's to know how Bella is doing. I told him I will still talk to him but I am still mad at him for how he treated Bella the last time she saw him.

"How is Hawaii?-J"

I smile and take a video. I wave to the camera "Hey you asked how Hawaii is well you tell me." I turn the camera to Bella as she is paddling and catching her huge wave. I end it and send it to him. I take a few pictures of her with the phone and my actual camera too. She head back out again.

"Here I will take some pictures for you all if you want." Phil says walking over to us.

"Ok" I say and how him how my camera works. My phone rings and I look at the screen seeing Jake and I laugh and answer it.

"Hellooo?" I say with a smile.

"Lucky ass! Brag about it why don't ya. And you better learn to surf and come back hear and teach us." He says.

I laugh. "Well we will see, I mean I have to learn first. And are there even any good waves at First Beach?"

"Hell yeah there is. Not as good as there but you can surf them, they are even better when the storms start to come in. Who is the girl surfing in the video?" he says. I see Bella head back towards me.

"Uh…my surf …teacher so I have to go now bye…" I say and hang up. I put the phone away and she gets up to me.

"Ready?" she asks. I nod and get up and grab my board. Serena comes out with us. I follow Bella out. She spends about 20 minutes trying to get me to stay up on the board then I finally get it. Bella is out in the water behind me cheering and yelling. Mom brings out the long board and Bella, mom, Serena and I all try to stay on it. I can head Phil laughing as he is taking tons of pictures for us. Mom took over when he had to go to work. We surf most of the day. We head inside and mom makes us some food as we put everything away, shower and change. I come down first and sit down.

"Hey Ang, I was wondering if you would like to go do a little sight seeing. You know so I can get to know you a little better, I mean I know I am a little late for that but I want to." Mom says.

"Uh sure, I will go get Bella." I say and start to get up.

"No hunny I just mean you and I." she says, "Bella suggested it actually."

"Oh ok. When do you want to go?" I ask.

"When we finish up here we will go, ok?" she says.

"Ok." I say. Bella comes down with her drawing book in hand and sits down.

"I am going to go sight seeing with mom, you going to be too board here alone?" I ask.

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

"No I might go and see a few people then maybe go for a run or something. You go have fun." I smile. They go and get ready then leave. I sit out in a chair on our beach and I sketch out the tattoo idea I had for us. I go inside and throw on my old black and pink board shorts that I had left here that I have to remember to take home this time, and a black tank top. I slide on my black flip flops and grab my purse, sunglasses and keys. I hop in my car and drive into town. I stop at the board shop. I turn off the car and head inside. I look around and see that not much has changed. I shake my head. I walk around towards the back, I see a guy in the back room in a muscle shirt and jean shorts finishing up a board. I see a dragon tattoo wrapped around his right arm. I smile knowing exactly who is it. There are several blank boards against the back wall too. I think Perfect. I lean against the door frame. "So I see that you still have yet to change the store around." I say crossing my arms. He stands up straight and whips around to look at me.

"B? Is that you?" he says shocked.

"Well the One and Only!" I smile. "Who else would it be?" I laugh. He walks over and gives me a big hug.

"When did you get back?" he says stepping back.

"Not back just visiting and Yesterday." I say.

"Damn, so what brings you down here just to visit?" he says.

"Well spring break and we needed to get away for a while." I say.

"We?" he looks at me confused.

"Oh yeah, found out that my best friend in Forks is my twin sister. Freaky huh?" I say.

"Wow really? That is some freaky shit. She as hot as you? Hook me up!" he says with a smile.

I laugh and knock into his shoulder. "We are fraternal twins and sorry Hun she has her eyes on someone back home." I say.

"Damn! So what brings you down here to see me today? Need a favor or did you just miss me?" he says.

"Well I missed you but yes I do need a favor since you owe me a few still." I say.

"Ok what are they?" he asks.

"I need to make a board, and Ang and I want to get a tattoo. And she wants her belly button pierced." I tell him.

"Ok easy enough. I have plenty of extra boards, and since nothings changed here," he rolls his eyes mocking what I said. "You know where everything is. What tattoo where you thinking about getting? Where do you want them and when?"

I take out my book and show him the designs for the board and the tattoo. "Well I need to start on the board tonight cause I am only here so long, and I was thinking of getting the tattoo here." I lift the bottom of my shirt and point to right below my belly button. "It's the center of my body, Ang will get it there too. I don't know when but I will text you when I finish coloring it and show it to Ang."

"Ok, anything for the Hawaiian surf angel" he smiles. I laugh. "Ok well come on back and you can start on the second table over there. Just go pick a board." He tells me and he gets back to work himself. I pick a board like mine and bring it out. I sand it down till I get it sure how I want it. I start sketching out the design. I work for hours. Sketch even ran out and go us something to snack on. It starts to get late. I take a picture of the work so far and I tell him I will be back tomorrow and I will text him when I talk to Ang. He says ok and after a hug I am in the car heading home. I get home just in time for dinner. I work on my sketch after a shower. I wait for Ang to get out as I put the finishing touches on the tattoo. I also finish the board colors too, but I put that away.

* * *

><p>(JPOV) (when he was texting Ang)<p>

I sit in my room, Bella on my mind as always, Ang has been nice enough to at least talk to me. I told her it's just to talk as friends but she knows that it's cause I want to know about Bella. I sigh and stare at the ceiling. _Why didn't I just look into her eyes and see if anything happened like Embry said._ I think to myself. I glance at my phone and grab it. I send a text to Ang.

"How is Hawaii?-J"

I wait for a reply when I get a media message back. I open it and it's a video. "You asked how Hawaii is well you tell me" Ang says. She shows all around the beach and a glimpse of a house behind her. Then she turns it towards a girl just catching a wave. This girl is REALLY good. The video ends and I text her back.

"Hellooo?" She says in a happy voice.

"Lucky ass! Brag about it why don't ya. And you better learn to surf and come back hear and teach us." I tell her laughing.

She laughs. "Well we will see, I mean I have to learn first. And are there even any good waves at First Beach?"

"Hell yeah there is. Not as good as there but you can surf them, they are even better when the storms start to come in. Who is the girl surfing in the video?" I say.

"Uh…my surf …teacher so I have to go now bye…" she says and hangs up quick.

"Um…ok…bye…" I say looking at my phone. I shrug it off thinking maybe Bella was getting close to her. I put my phone down and go out to the garage and finish working on my dad's friend's car. Bella fills my mind and her face the day I told her to leave and not come back. I sigh and shake the painful thoughts from my head. I just hope that she will understand that letter I wrote her. She looked so different when I down her in the rain though. I don't know what it was but she did. I hope she keeps her promise too she made when she left her leech. Not to hide anything from me again.

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

I see Ang walk past to her room. "Hey Ang come here a second." I say. She walks back out of her room and comes into mine. "What do you think of this?" I ask holding out the drawing to her of the tattoo.

"WOW! I love it!" she says sitting down on my bed.

"I just put together what we thought if and came up with that. Sort of just came to me how it should look." I say as I stand up, "We should get I there in the center of out bodies." I lift my shirt a little and point to the spot just below my belly button.

"Sounds perfect! When did you want to go and get them?" she asks.

"Well maybe we can tomorrow. Sketch won't be too busy, he will make time for me." I smile and lay back on my bed against the head board.

"Ok how much will it be?" she says.

"Oh don't worry about that. Sketch owes me a ton of favors so won't cost anything." I say taking the drawing and putting it on the side table. We talk for a little while longer, I text Sketch and head to bed. The next day we head to the board shop. We walk in and I see Sketch trying to flirt with a girl and failing miserably. I try so hard to hold in a laugh as I walk back towards him. The girl flips her hair and walks away. As soon as she is out the door I can't hold the laugh in anymore. "Slacking on your job again Sketch." I say putting my sunglasses on my head.

"No just helping out a pretty girl." He smiles.

"And failing to do so." I laugh a bit.

"HAHA I will show you funny" he says and he tries to get me in a headlock and it backfires on him and I get him in one. I laugh more and let him go. "Ok ANYWAYS, Sketch this is my twin sister Angela. Angela this is my friend Sketch."

"Damn she is hott!" he says under his breath. I slap him hard in the arm. "Ow! What?" he looks at me like he did nothing. I roll my eyes. Angela laughs.

"Nice to meet you." she says.

"You too." He smiles. "So did you finish that drawing?"

"Yes." Say and I get it out showing him.

"Ok cool. I can get started right now. "Ok you ready Ang?" I ask looking at her. She looks a bit nervous.

"Yeah." She says. Sketch leads us back to the Tattoo shop connected to the board shop. He takes the drawing and sketch's it out into two stencils.

"Hey sketch you take your time and do her piercing first I am going to go check something ok." I say

"Ok." He says still working on the first stencil. I walk of the room and head to the back of the board shop. I grab the colors and stuff I need and I airbrush the design on the board. I go off my drawing. I get it done pretty fast. I do my signature on it then spray one clear coat over it and then head back to the tattoo shop. I walk in as see that he has her belly ring now done. "Now where did you want these again?" he asks. I have Ang lay back down and I show him where. He lays the stencil down on the area and starts on it. I hold her hand thankful for the strength I have now. I take a picture of the outline like I had done for my tattoos. Then once he is done I take another. My turn so I get up on the table as he cleans up and he starts on mine. Ang takes pictures of mine too. Once we I am all done I have him take a picture of both of us together. Then I take one from above, of all 3 of us.

"I will take a better picture of our tattoos together Ang in a few days when they are not so red." I say. I take a rubber band from Sketch and I tie the back of her shirt up so it stays off her tattoo. And I have her roll her shorts down a little too. And I do the same. I walk over and carefully hug Sketch. "Thank you soo much!"

"Anything for you B, You gone surfing yet?" he asks.

"Yeah once yesterday." I tell him

"Any you didn't invite me!" he says pretending to be hurt.

"Oh stop it we will be here for a little while longer you can come with us the rest of the time." I tell him.

"Ok just text me the next time you are going." He says, "And it was nice to meet you Angela."

"You too." She says and head out to my car. I wait for her to be outside.

"Ok can you finish up the clear coat and everything for me?" I ask.

"sure." he says.

"Ok thanks" I say and head out the door. The rest of our trip starts to pass by fast. We do everything we can. We go to a few festivals, she shop a lot and surf a lot. We work on our project a little bit as well. One say I am n the beach early surfing with Ang when mom brings out a letter to me. I take a break and let Ang keep surfing. She is getting pretty good. I sit on my towel on top my board and dry my hands so I can read it. I flip it over and look to see who it is from…Jake… I open it up and read.

"_Bella,_

_ Thanks for telling me. Look I'm sorry about the other day. I wish I could change things but I can't. I wish I could tell you but again I can't. It is just better this way. Best I can do is tell you to try and remember that story I told you a long time ago._

_Jake"_

I sigh and put the letter down. _What story? He has told me a lot of stories._ I put it in my bag and I go back to surfing. The rest of the days past by in a flash. Sketch spends a lot of time with us too surfing and everything. Mom ships my car so that it will be home when I get there. I send the cover that goes with it too. It is the last day here before we fly back tomorrow. We are packing up so we don't have to do it later, when Ang walks into the room.

"Hey I was thinking I want to do something different with my hair. What you think I should do? I want to do something crazy for once in my life with is." She says. I look over at her and think.

"Hmm maybe some bright highlights." I suggest. "I was thinking about doing something to mine too. I know the perfect place to go for it." I smile. I grab my keys and drag her out the door. We get in the car and head to this salon I use to go to. We walk in and like everyone in there has wild bright colors in there hair. We both get seated and decided to surprise each other. When we are done we both get turned around and I see that she has brought blue highlights in her hair. "WOW Ang I love it!" I tell her walking up to her.

"I love yours too! It fits you so well." She says. I had bright hot pink put in my hair. We go and pay and head home. We spend the last night with mom and Phil. I take one last walk on the beach. As I get back into the house mom calls me.

"Bella hunny, Sketch is at the door." She says and I walk over and see him with the board and something else in his hands.

"Hey! I forgot all about you bringing the board here." I say

"No just had to make sure if was perfect or you would have my ass" he says laughing.

"Yeah I would but thanks." I say as he hands it to me. I set it inside the door against the wall.

"So do you really have to go home tomorrow?" he says.

"Yes, sorry sketch. That's where I live and go to school. You can always text and email me you know. I will end up visiting now and then and you just never know when I will call in more of those tons of favors you owe me" I smile.

"Yeah, yeah." He says and gives me a hug. "Oh and here, I made this for you. I had drawn everything for it before you moved but never got to make it and give it to you before you were gone. I found it yesterday and made it up." He hands me two black zip up hoodies. One with my name and a surfboard on the front left side. my angel wing tattoo on the back exactly it only brighter and bigger to stretch across the back and it says "Hawaiian Surf Angel" along the bottom and down the sleeve. I look at the second hoodie and it's also back with Ang's name on the front with a blue Hawaiian flower. On the back it has a colorful surfboard and a bunch of blue Hawaiian flowers around, it says Surfer Girl across the bottom and down the sleeve too.

"Didn't want her left out too so I made them both up yesterday." He says

"Awe Sketch I love the. I know she will too." I hug him.

"By the way nice hair. I love it. Well I better get going, have a safe trip home. Text me to let me know your safe." He says.

I laugh. "Ok will do. And Stay out of trouble" I tell him

"I always do, since you're not around to keep me out of it." He laughs. "And you tell those boys at home to behave and treat you well, or I will be there to come after them" he says trying to act tough. I laugh.

"Ok I'll be sure to tell them. Who knows maybe you can come visit me one day." I say. Hug him again.

"Yeah maybe. I'll see you later." He says and head off. I smile and shut the door.

"Hey Ang. Come here a second." I say as I set the hoodies down.

"Yeah?" she says coming into the room.

"Ok I have two things for you. Sketch just came by to drop some things off to me. One is this. Sketch made it. He made me one too." I hand her the hoodies. And she looks at both of them.

"Wow! I love it. Yours too." She says.

"And the other thing I made but he just finished it up and polished it for me." I say turning the board around.

"WOW that is amazing. When did you do that?" she says.

"When you were with mom and when I walked away when we got the tattoos. And it's yours Ang. I made it for you." I tell her.

"OH MY GOD! Really? That is for me?" she says.

"Yes." I smile and she comes over to it touching it. Then she hugs me. I laugh and mom comes over to us.

"that is very good Bella, here I have a box all ready cause I knew you would want to take some of your boards home." I go and pick out 2 of my boards and we wrap them up and put them in the box. Mom has them picked up and they are on there way home. The next day we make sure we have everything with us. Mom had put everything that we had bought shopping inside the trunk of the car and locked it giving the shipper the valet key so that is only opens the door and starts the car. We get on the plane after a long goodbye from mom and a promise to call when we land and we are flying back home. We land Dad is there waiting for us. He hugs us both.

"Wow nice hair" he says looking at both of us. We smile and head for our bags. I call mom and tell her we landed and I text Sketch as well. "Oh before I forget" he says reaching into his pocket and tossing it to me. "It arrived yesterday; I must say that is some car." He smiles. "I went ahead and had plates put on it for you and everything too."

"Thanks dad" I say as we go and get into his curser. We drop off Ang and go to the house. I walk over to my car and pull the cover up off the back and open the trunk and make a few trips and take all our stuff we got inside along with my stuff from the flight. The next morning I get dressed throwing on my hoodie and straighten my hair. I walk outside and I pull the cover off my car and smile. I get in start it up and head to school. I pull into the parking lot, half the school already staring. I smile and I pull into the space right next to Ang's. Everyone stares eager to see who will get out of the new car. Ang just leans against hers and smiles. I get out grabbing my bag, I here everyone around gasp. I sling my bag over my shoulder and I look over to see all the Cullen's staring too. I shut the door and hit the lock button walking over to Ang. Jessica is standing by Tyler's van with everyone else.

"That's your car?" she says looking at me. "And Pink hair?"

"Yes and yes this is my car. My mom shipped it home for me so it wasn't just sitting in the driveway." I say as Ang and I head to class. I glance over my shoulder and see Edward a little pissed and shocked. I smile to myself and keep walking. We get to lunch and everyone is talking. I hear Edward talking about me saying something about I look like I'm trying to be some bad ass girl and a bunch of other things and he keeps getting more pissed at when the others must be thinking. Alice tells him to shut up but he does. I finally had enough. I get up and storm across the cafeteria and stop right in front of him and slam my hands on the table. "Got something to say to my face Edward!" I yell at him. Everyone kind of gets silent and looks at me a little shocked. "I am sick and tired of you sitting over here and talking crap about me! You don't know anything about me anymore Edward. Oh wait you NEVER knew anything really in the first place! Stop talking about my looks, my car, and what ever else! Stop blaming Jacob! He has done nothing to change me. This is the REAL me! I yell.

"What happened to the Bella I knew! I want her back!" he snaps getting up in front of me. I start to shake a little bit. "I want MY BELLA back!"

"This is the REAL Bella! And I'm here to stay! You NEVER knew the real me. You know keep playing this childish game Edward, because each second that I burn brighter, your fire is going cold! You push me more and more to hate you! And I'm

NOT you Bella! Nor will I EVER be! Stay AWAY from me! Stay AWAY from Ang and leave Jake and everyone else down there ALONE!" I scream in his face. Still shaking badly. He sits down shocked. I feel jasper trying to calm me. I look over and Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmet. "This has nothing to do with the rest of you, just know that." I look at Jasper. "Thanks" I smile. He gives me a nod and a smile back. I look at Rosalie and Alice. "I wanted to ask you both this anyways but would you help me and Ang pick out stuff for the talent show. We bought a bunch of stuff and just don't know what to pick"

"Sure" they both say. I give Emmet a hug and walk back to my table. The whole cafeteria shocked but they all start to talk again. I reach the table and Lauren has to open her mouth with me already pissed still.

"Ooh look Bella actually got a backbone while she was gone!" she says to me. I see Ang watching me cautiously and I turn and walk towards Lauren and punch her in the face. Not as hard as I could have, I held back A LOT so I didn't kill her.

"I had enough of your shit too!" I say as Ang grabs me before I can hit here again and drags me outside. I am shaking soo bad I could phase at any time. I look over at Alice through the window and she seems to understand and she taps Jasper and he looks at me sending me waves of calmness to calm me down. I finally stop shaking and I take a few deep breaths

"Wow Edward and Lauren in one day! Impressive but you need to stay calm. We don't want anything happening here." Ang says to me.

"Yeah I know. I was trying to keep it together but I would have snapped it you didn't grab me and if Jasper didn't keep my clam." I say to her.

"Why Jasper?" she asks as the bell rings I explain to her what he can do as well as the rest of them. "Wow I didn't know that." She says as we go inside to get our stuff. "Hey wait can he read mine?" she asks.

"No I don't think so because your mind would be the same as mine. So no" I tell her and we head to class. The next few days drag on. We practice everyday for the talent show. Work on our project best we can, and Alice and Rosalie come over and help us pick out outfits for the show.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok this is one chapter typed. Yay! I have more written just thought I would post the one so far. :) More hopefully up tomorrow or later today. :)<strong>


	4. CH 3 Talent Show

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay with the updates. College just started for me and let me tell you the first week has been CRAZZYYY! Lol but guess what! I will soon have a laptop so I can type out more chapters when I am not home! Yay! lol:) I know I haven't updated Blinded From Real Love in a while and I promise I will soon. But enough of me babbling and on to the chapter. Again sadly I don't own anything but my ideas. :( songs for this are #'s 7,8,9,10,11 &12**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- Talent Show<strong>

(CPOV)

Tonight is the talent show at Fork's High School that Bella and Angela are going to be in as apart of there class final or something. Bella thinks that just Billy but little does she knows that a few others will too. I pick up the phone and call Billy.

"Hello?" he answers.

"Hey old man, you tell everyone about tonight?" I ask

"Who you calling old man?" he chuckles. "And yes I told everyone except for Jake. I will tell him right when we are about to leave. Does Bella know we are all coming?"

"Nope, I am saving that for a surprise. I think I hear the girls I have to go I will meet you there at 7:00. Bye" I say quickly

"See you there, bye" he says and I hang up. I walk over into the doorway as I see Bella come down the stairs with a bag slung across her chest and over her shoulder.

"See you there dad we have to get there early for dress rehearsal." She says.

"Ok you two be safe and is Angela staying here tonight?" I ask.

"Yeah we still have one other final to work on." She says.

"Ok I will see you both there then." I say walking to the living room.

"Don't forget dad, 7:00! You and Billy better not be late!" Bella says opening the door.

"Yeah yeah I know we won't be late." I say and she runs out the door. I hear her car start and drive away and I smile to myself.

"We will ALL be there on time." I say to myself as I go up and shower and get dressed.

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

I pick up Angela and we go to the diner to get food and head up to the school early for the dress rehearsal. I pull into the parking lot and park. We grab our bags and food and walk into the school. We look up are dressing room and we go in setting out all of our stuff we will need. We meet on stage with our class and all the other students who are in the talent show. Our teacher comes out and tells us we don't need to change for each thing yet just run through all the acts quickly. We run through everything. Mrs. Lana gets in front of us all. "Ok now you have time to go get something to eat and relax but don't go far. 20 minutes before I need all of my seniors to come and get there hands free mics. Everyone else will have just cordless mics. So go relax." we go back to our dressing room to relax before the show and eat. I sit in front or one side of the big mirrors

"I am so nervous!" Angela says finishing her fries.

"I know me too." I say sipping my drink. "I think my dad and Billy are up to something though but I just don't know what."

"Aren't they always? They gossip like two old ladies." She says.

"See I am not the only one that sees that" I say and we both laugh. We finish up eating and we change into our outfits. We head out early to get our mics on and have them checked. We peek out from the side of the curtain and see people starting to come in. we go back to our room and I sit in from the mirror and start doing my eyeliner and eye shadow. Angela walks over and starts straightening my hair.

"You know I am really really loving this blue in my hair. I'm glad you suggested to get something done."

I smile. "No problem, we both needed something done and I felt that we needed a big change."

"Yeah and I would say that this is a HUGE change for us." She laughs finishing my hair then does her own make up. "Has anyone else seen your hair besides your dad and everyone around school?"

"If you mean like Billy or anyone else outside school no say looking over myself in the mirror. We finish up getting ready and we hear someone start to blast the song from footloose in the back halls and we open the door and look out and everyone is dancing around shaking out all the last minute nerves. Ang takes out her phone and records it. We laugh and Ang sets her phone on the ledge on the wall to get us too and we join then dancing around.

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

"JACOB! Hurry up or we are going to be late!" My dad yells at me. I throw on a black shirt, faded ripped jeans and my shoes. I walk out of the room grabbing my keys and walk into the kitchen.

"Ok ok where are we going? And why do we need the pack? Is there something wrong?" I say.

"Calm down there is nothing wrong son, so stop worrying. And it is not the whole pack Just Emily, Sam, Embry, Quil, Jared, Kim and Seth. We were all invited to something. It will be nice to just go out and do something for a change. So come on or we will be late." He says rolling out the door to my truck. I walk outside and help him in the truck. Sam is waiting outside in his truck with Emily, Kim and Jared. That leaves me Quil Embry and Seth to ride with me. Everyone gets in and dad tells me to follow Sam. Still wondering where the hell we are going I just follow him. I think about that last time I heard from Angela, she started to get annoyed with me and told me if I wanted to know about Bella call and find out for myself she said she wasn't going to keep going behind her best friends back and talk to me just so I can heard about her. She told me I should step up and be a man and face her myself. It was my fault that she wouldn't talk to me. I shake the thoughts from my head when we reach Fork's and I see Sam pull into Fork's High School and park next to Charlie's cruiser.

"Why are we at Bella's High School?" I ask parking next to Sam.

"Charlie invited us all to something to support Bella and Angela. They don't know we are all here though, they just think its Charlie and I. It is some senior thing mixed with a Talent show." He says. I get out and help him out into his chair. The guys get out of my truck and my body stiffens as I smell the sickening stench of vampires. I turn around and see Edward and his family here too.

"Great" I say under my breath.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. "It will be ok Jake. We will just sit far away from them." Sam says. I look away from them and we all head inside. Charlie meets us in the lobby of the school.

"Hey what took you guys so long to get here?" he asks.

"Slow poke here" my dad says pointing to me. I roll my eyes.

"Oh well I tired to save seats but there is only 3. They filled up fast. They are all next to the wheelchair spots." He says leading us into the auditorium. He pushes my dad in and parks him next to the 3 seats. Charlie sits next to my dad.

"That's fine girls you go and sit we will stand against the wall behind you all like I see others doing." Sam says walking towards the back wall. The girls go and sit next to Charlie and dad.

Charlie turns around and looks at us as we all lean against the back wall. "Hey can one of you guys tape this for me?"

"Sure." Sam says walking over taking the camera from him and walks back over turning it on getting it ready. I lean against the wall looking around. They are playing music as people walk in and get seated. Currently they are playing Lady Gaga- Just Dance. I see someone dancing out of the corner of my eyes. I look and see its Quil and Embry dancing around like idiots. I hold in my laugh and I tap Sam and he looks at me the camera pointing at my and I point to Embry and Quil. He sees them and tries not to laugh and points it at them getting them on tape. Jared notices and laughs

"Having fun girls?" he says laughing. Sam and I start laughing not able to hold it in anymore. They both stop dead causing us to all laugh more. The lights start to go down and everyone around starts to get quiet. A women walks out onto the stage.

"Thank you all for coming tonight to our Annual Fork's High School Talent show. We have many wonderful acts for you tonight as well as our music class senior's performances. I am not going to waste anymore time talking so enjoy the show." She says walking off the stage as it gets dark. Everyone claps and waits for the first act. The first 5 acts were of someone trying to do magic tricks and failing miserably, a girl singing in a high, annoying and off key voice, 2 groups dancing, and this guy now it trying to rap. I hope the next act is better. I stand there wondering what Bella and Angela are going to do.

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

"Ang, Bella, You are next" someone tells us. We look at each other both a little nervous but we smile and walk out to wait in the side of the stage. We have a few girls that are being back up dancers for us that we taught our dance to. The lights go out and we all walk out on stage. We stand with our backs to the crowd as our music starts and the lights come on. We turn around and Ang starts her song.

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

I see a bunch of girls walk out on stage and two of them stand in the middle there backs turned. The song starts and they turn around. I hear Charlie whisper to my dad.

"That's Angela." My eyes get wide and I turn and look seeing the girl with black hair and blue streaks singing thinking NO WAY that is Angela, that girl has blue hair. It's hard to see the faces because they keep moving around dancing. There is another girl singing with her that has black and pink hair. I look around trying to see where Bella is thinking that can't be her either.

"_**(Ang)**__Turn up the music  
>Let's get out on the floor<br>I like to move it  
>Come and give me some more<br>Watch me gettin' physical  
>And out of control<br>There's people watchin' me  
>I never miss a beat<em>

Steal the night  
>Kill the lights<br>Feel it under your skin  
>Time is right<br>Keep it tight  
>Cause it's pulling you in<br>Wrap it up  
>Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose<br>(Feels like an overdose)

_**(Ang & Bella)**__Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
>Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound<br>Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
>Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground<em>

Everybody in the club  
>Evacuate the dancefloor<br>Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
>Everybody in the club<br>Stop, this beat is killing me  
>Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground"<p>

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

We have fun with it dancing all around the stage and "selling it" like our teacher said to. After we finish we walk off stage and I run back to our room and I get changed into my outfit for my song. I fix my hair a little and I walk back out and stand on the dark stage. The drummer behind me starts playing and the lights slowly come up. I walk forward and start singing.

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

Thoughts swimming around in my head keep me distracted as I only pay half attention then I hear a new song start. One that I know actually. "Unbreakable- Frightflight" then I hears Charlie say excitedly to dad.

"This is Bella's song!" my head shoots up and I look at Sam then the stage. I see that same girl with the black and pink hair walk down the stage and to me the voice of an angel starts to sing.

"_Where are the people that accused me?  
>The ones who beat me down and bruised me<br>They hide just out of sight, can't face me in the light  
>They'll return but I'll be stronger<em>

God I want to dream again, take me where I've never been  
>I wanna go there, this time I'm not scared<br>Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable  
>No one can touch me, nothing can stop me<p>

Sometimes it's hard to just keep going  
>But faith is moving without knowing<br>Can I trust what I can't see to reach my destiny?  
>I want to take control but I know better"<p>

"DUDE! THAT IS BELLA!" Embry whispers to me.

"I guess so." I say watching her move around stage.

"She is amazing bro!" Seth whispers to me.

"I know." I say.

_"God I want to dream again, take me where I've never been  
>I wanna go there, this time I'm not scared<br>Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable  
>No one can touch me, nothing can stop me<em>

Forget the fear it's just a crutch  
>That tries to hold you back<br>And turn your dreams to dust  
>All you need to do is just trust<p>

_God I want to dream again, take me where I've never been  
>I wanna go there, this time I'm not scared<br>Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable  
>No one can touch me, nothing can stop me"<em>

* * *

><p>(EPOV)<p>

"OMG BELLA IS AMAZING!" Alice says.

"She looks horrible! I can't believe she did that to herself." I say.

"Oh shut up Edward. I like it.!" Rose says. I look at her shocked and she just shrugs and looks back at the stage.

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

I rock it out on stage. I catch a glimpse of Edward in the audience but just makes me perform better. I run off the stage after and hug Ang.

"AHH you did amazing!" she says.

"Thanks" I smile and we walk back and get changed for the last songs. I fix up my make-up and hair as the last few acts go. Someone comes back and calls us all to get in the wings of the stage and wait. The curtain closes and we all walk out and get in our places. We are all facing different angles and directions. Our teach walks out on the stage in front of the curtain.

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen. I present our senior class singing two songs." I hear her walk back off stage and the curtain opens and the music starts, the lights come up slowly.

"_**All:**__  
>Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand<br>Six Hundred Minutes  
>Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand<br>Moments so dear  
>Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand<br>Six Hundred Minutes  
>How Do You Measure - Measure A Year?<br>In Daylights - In Sunsets __**(we all walk into one big line facing the audience. We rock from side to side)**__  
>In Midnights - In Cups Of Coffee<br>In Inches - In Miles  
>In Laughter - In Strife<em>

In - Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
>Six Hundred Minutes<br>How Do You Measure  
>A Year In The Life?<p>

How About Love?  
>How About Love?<br>How About Love?  
>Measure In Love<p>

Seasons of Love.  
>Seasons of Love.<p>

_**Bella: (I step forward)**__  
>Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand<br>Six Hundred Minutes  
>Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand<br>Journeys To Plan  
>Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand<br>Six Hundred Minutes  
>How Do You Measure The Life<br>Of A Woman Or A Man_

_**Derek: (he steps forward as I step back)**__  
>In Truth That She Learned<br>Or In Times That He Cried  
>In Bridges He Burned<br>Or The Way That She Died_

_**All: (we all clap and put a little more bounce into the rocking)**__  
>It's Time Now - To Sing Out<br>Though The Story Never Ends  
>Let's Celebrate<br>Remember A Year In The Life Of Friends_

Remember the Love  
>Remember the Love<br>Remember the Love  
>Measure In Love<p>

_**Bella: ( I walk off the stage into the center isle of the auditorium)**__  
>Oh you got to you got to remember the love,<br>You know that love is a gift from up above  
>Share love, give love, spread love<br>Measure, measure your life in love._

_**ALL**__  
>Seasons Of Love<br>Seasons Of Love_

_**Bella:**__  
>Measure your life, measure your life in love "<em>

The lights all go out black and I stay where I am. Derek and Ben walk out into the audiance, each in the isles on either side of me. The music starts and one spotlight goes on Ben first. I freeze as I look back and see my dad and Billy. I look and see Emily and a bunch of others there Sam and Jake included.

"_**(Ben)**_

_There Is No Future - There Is No Past_

_**(Derek) (2**__**nd**__** spot light shines on him)**_

_Thank God This Moment's Not The Last_

_**(Bella & Derek) (the 3**__**rd**__** spotlight shines on me) **_

_There's Only Us_

_There's Only This__** ( still looking at him then I shake out of it and slowly make my way back to stage)**_

_Forget Regret Or Life Is Yours To Miss_

_**(ALL) ( the lights slowly come up as the other walk out on stage.)**_

_No Other Road No Other Way_

_No Day But Today_

_**( I sit on the edge of the stage Angela on her knees behind me. she puts her hand on my shoulder and I lay one hand on hers.)**_

_**WOMEN**__ – (MEN)_

_**I Can't Control**__ – (Will I Lose My Dignity)_

_**My Destiny**__ – (Will Someone Care)_

_**I Trust My Soul**__ – (Will I Wake Tomorrow)_

_**My Only Goal**__ – (From)_

_**Is Just To Be**__ – (This Nightmare)_

_**Without You**__ – (There's Only)_

_**The Hand Gropes**__ – (Now... There's Only)_

_**The Ear Hears**__ – (Here... Give In To)_

_**The Pulse Beats**__ – (Love... Or Live In)_

_**Life Goes On**__ – (Fear... No Other)_

_**But I'm Gone**__ – (Path... No Other)_

_**Cause I Die**__ – (Way... No Day)_

_**Without You**__ – (But Today)_

_**I Die Without You**__ – (No Day But Today)_

_**I Die Without You**__ – (No Day But Today)_

_**I Die Without You**__ – (No Day But Today)_

_**I Die Without You**__ – (No Day But Today)_

_I __**Die Without You**__ – (No Day But Today)_

_**(ALL)**_

_No Day But Today!"_

The lights fade out at the end of the song. We get off stage and then we all do our rounds of bows on stage a few times for each different act we were in. we run to our dressing room after to change. As soon as Angela shuts the door I look at her as I take off my mic.

"I know what Billy and my dad were up to!" I say to her as I start changing.

"What was that?" she asks taking her mic off.

"Jake, Sam and a few others are all here!" I say.

"WHAT! Are you serious." She asks shocked.

"Yeah! They were all along the back wall." I stay pulling my pink tank top on. I put a black off a loose black off the shoulder shirt on with ripped jeans. I crisscross my silver studded belt and my pink and white studded belt loosely on my hips. I throw my black flip flips on. I put everyone in my bag making sure that I don't leave anything. "I have to catch up to him, I have things I need to ask him" I say bolting out the door. Ang close behind me. I throw my bag across my chest and over my shoulder. I walk out into the lobby and we meet my dad and Billy with everyone scattered around behind them.

"Hey girls! Great job! Wow! You were both amazing. Best acts I saw tonight." Billy says and with a smile.

"Thanks Billy." I smile and I glance over to see Jake duck his head and sneak out through the crowd. "Hey I will be back" I say quickly following him. I push my way through everyone and I stop as I get outside I look around and I spot him. I run over and I grab a hold of his arm. "What the hell Jake! You show up here, don't say anything to me, and then you just leave! Why are you even here! You haven't talked to me in weeks! And if I remember correctly you told me to leave and never come back!" I cross my arms across my chest. He stares off away from me.

"Dad dragged me here." Is all he says and starts to walk away.

"Hello! I am still talking to you!" I grab his arm again. He stops but doesn't look at me again. "well its rude to go to something and not even say anything to that person!" I notice him look away from me like he isn't listening. I hit his arm he looks down at where I hit his arm putting his hand there. Then he slightly glances at me. "Are you even listening to me! God you never listen!"

"I had nothing to say." He says.

"Yeah well what happened to your promise to me?" I ask but he just walks away from me. "What the Fuck Jake! You never even listen to me anymore!" I yell but he keeps walking away. I turn around and walk back towards Ang when I get stopped by Mike.

"Hey Bella! You going to the party at First Beach?" he asks.

I glance back and Jake who looks at me as he gets to his truck. Then I look back at Mike "Sure we will be there."

"Ok cool…do you need a ride?" he asks as Ang, Billy and my dad walk over.

"No but thanks. See you there." I say turning away to see my dad.

"Plans tonight Bells?" he asks.

"Yeah there is a Senior Party down on First Beach so don't wait up." I smile

"Ok you two be safe then." He says pushing Billy towards where Jake went.

"You hear that?" Ang whispers to me. I listen and we hear Jake and his friends all trying to figure out who drives the black and pink mustang.

"DAMN! For that hott of a car, the chick must be hott as hell." One of them says.

I look at Ang and we both smile getting the same idea. We walk over and I disarm the car. They all look around through the crowd to see who disarmed it. We walk over and I open the door and all of there jaws drop. We just ignore them and put our stuff in the car and get in. I start it up and put the top down. We try and hold in our smiles and laughter. We hear one say "HOLYSHIT! THAT CAN'T BE BELLA'S!" I back out and start to leave the parking lot and I stop in front of them I look at the guys and smirk at them.

"Yes this is **MY** car." I say then I drive off leaving them stunned.

* * *

><p>(JPOV) (when he walks away from Bella)<p>

I walk off not wanting to hear anymore or answer her. It kills me inside but I just can't help it I was told to stay away. But DAMN she is even hotter then before she left. I meet everyone by the trucks. I hear some guy talking to Bella and I turn and look at her. She glances at me then looks back at the guy saying she will be going to the party. _Well I will be at that party too, she just won't know. _I think to myself. I am shaken from my thoughts from Embry.

"WOAH! Dude whose car is that?" he says. I turn and look to see what he is talking about. I see a black and pink mustang parked in front of us.

"Damn for a car that hott! The chick has to be hott as hell!" Quil says. We hear the car disarm and we all glance around trying to see who disarmed it. Our jaws all drop as our eyes fall on Bella and Angela walking up to the car and getting in. Bella starts the car and puts the top down. "Holyshit! That can't be Bella's car!" Embry whispers low enough that a normal person could not hear. She backs out and stops in front of us, with a smirk on her face.

"Yes this is **MY** car." She says then drives off. We all stand there a bit shocked.

"How the hell did she hear me?" Embry says. I shrug my shoulders and look at Sam. He does the same and we all just start getting in the trucks. Dad comes over and I help him in. we drive back to La Push and I drop off dad. I walk back outside and I look at Embry.

"We are going to that party." I say. We grab Quil and Seth and head down to the beach. 1000's of things spinning in my mind. her new look, her attitude, then I start to wonder if she is hiding something from me.

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

We laugh driving away. "Did u see there faces when we drove away when I answer the question that he didn't think I would hear?"

"Yes, priceless!" she laughs. "So what did you say to Jake I heard part of it."

"I just questioned him and he just like wasn't listening to a word I said! No matter what I say now he doesn't listen." I say.

We make the short drive to the beach. I park and put the top up. I leave my shoes in the car and we walk out onto the beach seeing and big bonfire. Music blasting from a DJ on a stage that was set up. I see Mike coming towards us and I grab Ang and drag her into the crowd. I dance with her and Jess joins us. We laugh and have a good time, singing some of the words. "You can't be me! I'm a rock star!" After a while Tyler walks over to us.

"Hey Bella! Great job tonight! I was wonder, well actually a lot of people are wondering if you would sing one more song. Please" I look at Ang and then I catch a glimpse of Embry and thank means Jake is around. I smile and look at him

"Sure one song" I say and walk over towards the stage to the DJ I think about what I should sing and I smile and whisper to him what song I want. I get up on stage and walk up to the mic as the music starts.

"_Are you listening?  
>Hear me talk, Hear me sing.<br>Open up the door,  
>Is it less, is it more?<br>When you tell me to beware,  
>Are you here? Are you there?<br>Is it something I should know?  
>Easy come, Easy go.<br>Nodding your head,  
>Don't hear a word I said<br>Can't communicate, when you wait  
>Don't relate.<br>I try to talk to you  
>But you never even knew, so,<br>What's it gonna be,  
>Tell me can you hear me?<br>__**( I take the mic off the stand)**_

I'm so sick of it,  
>Your attention deficit<br>Never listen, You never listen.  
>I'm so sick of it,<br>So I'm throwing on a fit  
>Never listen, You never listen.<p>

_**(I jump around on stage)**__  
>I scream your name,<br>It always stays the same.  
>I scream and shout,<br>So what I'm gonna do now  
>Is freak the freak out, hey!<br>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,_

_**(I pull Ang up on stage to dance with me)  
><strong>__Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh.  
><em>

_**( I scan the crowd and my eyes fall on Jake. I smirk look at Ang and nod my head towards him she smiles then and look right in his direction)**_

_Patience running thin  
>Running thin, come again<br>Tell me what I get  
>Opposite, opposite<br>Show me what is real  
>If it breaks does it heal <em>_**(I put my hand on my heart)  
><strong>__Open up your ear  
>Why you think that I'm here?<br>Keep me in the dark  
>Are you even thinking of me?<br>Is someone else above me  
>Gotta know, gotta know<br>What am I gonna do?  
>Cause I can't get through to you<br>So what's it gonna be  
>Tell me can you hear me? <em>_**( I put one hand to my ear and look right at him)**__  
><em>

_**(I look away and dance around stage with Ang)**_

_I'm so sick of it,  
>Your attention deficit<br>Never listen, You never listen.  
>I'm so sick of it,<br>So I'll throw another fit  
>Never listen, You never listen.<em>

_** (I jump around more)**__  
>I scream your name,<br>It always stays the same.  
>I scream and shout,<br>So what I'm gonna do now  
>Is freak the freak out, Hey!<br>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,  
>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh ohhhhhh...<em>

Easy come, easy go  
>Easy come, easy go<p>

(Can you hear me?)

I scream your name,  
>It always stays the same.<br>I scream, and shout,  
>So what I'm gonna do now<br>Is freak the freak out, Hey!  
>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,<br>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh.

I scream your name  
>But you never listen<br>No you never listen  
>But you never listen "<p>

_**( look right at him again.)**_

The crowd goes wild. I place the mic back on the stand. I bow and I walk over to Ang and she hugs me. We jump off the stage and they put on some more music to dance to. She looks at me and whispers. "I can't believe they came here!"

"I know" I say

"Nice choice of song" she smiles.

"I know right. I saw Embry and knew that meant he was here so I thought that song would be perfect." I say and we both laugh. We dance around for a while then I see Ang look past me at something. I look at her. "What's wrong." I turn and look and I see Jake standing there, he arms crossed, flanked by Quil and Embry. Seth walks over to me.

"Hey Bella! Great job today and just now!" he hugs me. I smile and hug him back.

"Thanks Seth." I say and he backs away and I look at Jake. I cross my arms Angela standing next to me. "Can I help you with something?" I ask barely looking at him.

"Are you hiding something from me?" he says.

I laugh and roll my eyes and I turn and walk away from him with Ang following me. "Hey! Don't walk away from me!" he says grabbing my arm. I stop and I don't look at him.

"Don't like it when someone just walks away and doesn't listen to you huh?" I glance at him and jerk my arm away from him again.

"You promised me not to hide anything!" he says.

"Oh you mean like you made me a promise never to hurt me!" I say to him and walk off to my car. We get in and head back home, we both shower and change and sit on my bed. I start working on our other final and keep stopping because we don't have enough information. "We need to go talk to Sam tomorrow. We can't put it off anymore. We only have 5 days left to finish this and get it in."

"I know tomorrow after school we will go."

"Ok." I say. We put our stuff away and shut the lights off going to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is Chapter 3. Sorry again that I have been delayed on updating. As soon as the laptop is in my hands it will be easier for me. Will update more of my stories soon.<strong>


	5. Author's Note

**Hey everyone one! Sorry this is not an update just an author's note that I am posting on all of my stories. I am working on writing on everything and hope to update them all soon. I don't usually do author notes but I wanted to tell you all that I just got my new laptop so I will be updating sooner and hopefully faster! Yay! I was excited to get the call this morning when I was going to class that the bookstore at the school had it in already. I hope to have an update this week! Just thought I would share the good news with you all. And don't forget I LOVE to get ideas and thoughts on what you all would like to see in my stories no matter how big or small. It could be some funny little thing for all I care. Send me your ideas in messages and you will be mentioned as well for any ideas I use. I also want to thank everyone who has my stories on alert, and favorite, and all that stuff. Makes me soo happy:)**

**Keep reviewing and reading :)**

**Jessie**

**Aka: WhiteWolfPrincess**


	6. CH 4 Wolf's out of the Bag

**Sorry ****it ****took ****me ****so ****long ****to ****get ****this ****chapter ****out, ****had ****a ****lot ****of ****things ****going ****on ****at ****once, ****with ****getting ****a ****car, ****trying ****to ****make ****some ****repairs ****to ****it, ****school, ****homework, ****being ****very ****sick ****and ****a ****death ****in ****the ****family, ****then ****top ****that ****off ****with ****insomnia ****and ****yea h****it****'****s ****a ****bit ****much ****to ****handle. ****But ****I ****have ****still ****been ****writing ****and ****typing ****when ever ****I ****can. ****Well ****enough ****of ****me ****blabbing ****on ****and ****on.****Thank ****you ****to ****all ****of ****you ****who ****put ****my ****story ****on ****alerts ****and ****on ****favorites, ****makes ****me ****happy ****when ****I ****get ****those ****emails. ****And ****to ****one ****of ****my ****readers,** **JohnCenaRkoFanForever, ****who ****has ****been ****so ****patient ****with ****me ****I ****have ****added ****something ****in ****this ****chapter ****for ****you. ****:)****Ok ****now ****here ****is ****the ****next ****chapter. Songs for this are #12-#13**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- Wolf's out of the Bag<strong>

(BPOV)

Ang and I get up the next day for school. I shower then throw on some black capris, and a black tank top. I dry and straighten my hair out while Ang showers. She gets out and does the same, throwing on top cargo pants and a black Fox racing tank top. We throw our hoodies on over it that Sketch made us. I look at my closet getting a weird feeling I should bring extra clothes.

"What's wrong?" Ang asks looking at me.

"I just have the weird feeling like we should bring other clothes in the car with us. I don't know why just have that feeling." I tell her grabbing a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"Yeah I kind of got that feeling too." She says. She goes to her bag and grabs an outfit for herself. I shove it into my bag, grab my phone and keys then head down stairs. Dad has already left for work, I grab a pop tart knowing it won't be enough but it's something and Ang does the same. We head out the door and to my car. We toss our bags in the back seat and head to school. The day drags on taking forever. The last bell finally rings and we head outside to my car.

"I'm nervous" I admit to Ang

"I know so am I. Let's just get this over with." She says.

"Ok" I start the car and pull out of the parking lot. "You grab the file and stuff?"

"Yeah it's in my bag with the project stuff." She says.

The drive to La Push seems to take forever, my nerves knotting in my stomach. Soon enough we arrive at Sam's house. I park the car and I sit there for a minute. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Ready?" I ask looking at her.

"Yeah." She says. We both get out, I pray that just Sam is here but that hope is gone out the window when Jake storms our way first flanked by Embry and Quil.

"What are you doing here." He snaps at me not directly looking at me again. It starts to really piss me off.

"That is none of your business! I need to talk to someone." I say crossing my arms.

"I don't feel like talking and you shouldn't even be here." He says.

"I didn't come here to talk to you and damn it Jake look at me when you talk to me not the damn ground!" I yell at him.

"No…" he starts to say while turning to walk away.

"Damn it I say look at me!" I yell and grab his arm harder then I meant to and he whips around surprised he actually felt that force come from me. "This fighting bull shit needs to stop!"I snap trying to stay mad but as soon as he looks into my eyes everything goes away. It's like nothing else matters anymore but Jake. I can't seem to take my eyes off of him. I see a scene play out in front of me. I see myself standing on First Beach, Jake chasing two little girls around. He grabs both of them up in his arms, one hanging upside down, both of them in a fit of giggles. He looks up at me with that warm, sunny Jacob smile that I love.

"Bella…Bella!" Ang says snapping me back to reality. I look at her then back at Jake. He has a look of shock on his face. I stand there trying to form words or say something but I just can't. I glance behind him and I see that Sam, Emily and a few others came outside.

"Jake…did you just…" Sam asks Jake a bit shocked.

"Uh…Yeah I think so…" he says looking back at Sam. He sighs and nods to Jake and then he looks back at me. "Bells…" he says his voice low. He grabs me and pulls me into one of his signature hugs. I welcome it but still in a little bit of shock as to what just happened. _"__Did __he __just __what?__" __I __think __to __myself._ "I'm sorry Bells" he whispers into my ear. He pulls away and looks at me. I look past him seeing Embry still standing there with Quil.

"…Hey Quil…Embry." I say finally finding my voice. "This is Angela, you didn't get to meet her yet." I say motioning to her next to me. He steps forward. "Ang, this is Jake's friends Embry and Quil." I say

"Hey" Embry says.

"Hey…" she says kind of shyly and I glance at Jake for a second then I look back at them. I see Angela and Embry staring at each other intently. I look back and forth between them. Jake looks just as shocked.

"You too?" Sam says, and Embry snaps out of it and looks back at Sam.

"Did they both just imprint?" Paul whispers to Sam. He nods and looks back at us. _"__What __the __hell __is __imprinting__" __I __think_. A few seconds later, Leah comes out from the side of the house missing everything that just happened. She sees me and walks straight for me.

"Come here to break his heart again Leech Lover!" she snaps at me. My eyes widen hearing her say that. _'__How __did __she __know __what __they __are?__' __I __think __to __myself._

"What did you call me?" I snap at her starting to shake a little. I set my messenger bag down on the ground.

"You heard me! Leech Lover!" she snaps again crossing her arms across her chest.

"Don't call me that!" I say to her. I start to see red a little trying to control myself.

"Leah don't…" Jake starts to say.

"Shut up Jake! Someone has to stand up because you are too weak to do it yourself" she snaps at him.

"Leah…" Sam starts to warn her but she ignores it.

"Or what huh? You can't do shit to me! You trip on damn air! You think I would be afraid of you? Do us all a favor and get lost! Go back to your precious Cullen's Leech Lover! You have no place here!" I can't hold out much more as I start to shake more. Ang drops her bag as well and I feel her put her hand on my shoulder trying to keep my calm.

"I don't think you heard her bitch! She said not to call her that!" Ang snaps at her.

"Oh I heard her and who the hell are you to talk! You don't know us at all! You don't belong in this or around here, so take the leech lover and your ass out of La Push!" Leah says.

Ang starts shaking and mine just gets worse. "We are allowed to be here! You just need to back the fuck up!" Ang says. Leah steps forward and push us both back. We run into Jake and Embry. We both try to go after Leah but are stopped by Jake and Embry.

She laughs. "Let them go, what are they going to do? Nothing!"

We both start shaking violently. I just barely hear Sam. "Shit! Not possible! Jake! Embry! Back the fuck up now!" he yells. They go to protest. "I said NOW!" he yells again , Right as they back away Ang and jump at Leah, Sam see's what is going to happen "Leah phase!" he adds quickly.

"What?" she says

"Just do it." he yells. In mid-air as we jump at Leah we both phase on the spot. Leah just phases in time as we both tackle her to the ground. We roll fighting into the woods.

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

I stand there in complete shock and confused as hell. I look around at everyone else and they are all equally as shocked as I am. "Did that just seriously happen?" I ask.

"Yeah, Emily," Sam says, "We are going to need some clothes for them, could you find some." He asks her.

"Don't worry about Bella and Angela," I say picking up Bella's bag she dropped on the ground. "They seem to have clothes here." I say showing him.

"Ok well then get some for Leah." He says. She nods and runs into the house.

"I just can't believe all this just happened." Embry says.

"We will talk about this later. We need to go and get them before they tear each other apart." Sam says. Emily comes back and hands the clothes to him. "Grab their clothes they have and phase. Everyone else stay here." He heads towards the woods. I take the clothes out of Bella's bag and Embry does the same with Angela's. We walk to the woods, set the clothes down, shed our own and then phase. We grab the clothes in our mouth and start running to catch up with Sam. We can see them still fighting in Leah's mind. _"They are in the small clearing" he says._ We run there and we see 2 black and white Wolves circling Leah, crouched down. They all 3 are growling and have teeth bared.

_"ENOUGH!" Sam Alpha commands_

_They all three stop instantly. Their heads snap up in our direction._

_"Who is who?"- Embry_

_"Bella can you sit or something."- Sam_

Bella sits down. She has a shimmering black coat with 4 white paws, the tip of her tail looks like it was dipped in paint. She has a white strip down her nose and the tips of her ears are white too. Ang has the same shimmering black color but her whole underside, insides of her legs and underside of her tail is white. And like Bella's the tips of her ears are white too. Now that everything has calmed down we can talk.

"How is this all possible?"-Leah

"Yeah, that is what I want to know."-Embry

"How long have you two been like this?"-Sam

"Uh like a month or so, for me, Bella is the same, give or take a day or 2."-Ang

"What!"- Jake

"Look there is a lot you guys don't even know!"-Bella

"You hid this from me?"-Jake

"Jake…"-Sam

"Like you have room to talk fur ball!-Bella

"ENOUGH! Everyone to my house now! Pack meeting! The two of you as well! You will explain things there!"- Sam

Sam turns and heads back to his house meaning for us to all follow. The girls run ahead first and Embry and I follow. We get close and Sam drops clothes for Leah in front of her the walks off to phase himself. I look at Bella and I drop the close in front of her and walk away. Embry does the same.

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

I look at Ang and we both phase back and change into our clothes. We walk out of the tree line. We see Jake and Embry walk into the house. I sigh and we walk over and grab our bags.

"Some way for them to all find out huh?" I look at Ang.

"…Yeah I know…" she grabs her and we walk up onto the porch and see the whole pack already there. They are all scattered around the table in the kitchen. Sam in the middle of everyone. As we step into the room everyone's eyes land on us. I feel my stomach in knots again. Ang grabs my hand and I look at her.

"Ok, now I think you both have a lot of explaining to do." Sam says.

"Yeah starting which why you came here." Jake says. I shoot him a death glare. We step forward up to the table ignoring Jake.

"Well as you all saw it is not secret anymore that we are both wolves. Funny thing is I see you all are as well. And to and to answer Jake's rude question, we came here to talk to Sam actually." I say.

"Me? Why me?" he asks.

"Well there are some things that we had found out recently that involve you…it took us a while to actually come down here. We were not sure how to even bring any of this up to anyone." Ang says.

"What could you possibly have to talk to Sam about? You have never talked to him Bella and you Ang have never even been here except with Bella." Jake rudely adds. I start to get pissed all over again shaking slightly.

"Just shut the fuck up Jake! I didn't ask for your comments, when I am talking directly to you I will tell you!" I snap at him.

"Then make your damn point already! I don't want to stand her all day!" he says.

"Jake…"Sam warns him.

"Fine!" I step forward getting in Jake's face. "You want to know what I have kept from you, I turn into a huge wolf! Ang and I are twins! And Sam is our brother!" I snap at him. His eyes widen and his jaw drops. Ang puts her hand on my shoulder pulling me back from Jake.

"WHAT!" Everyone yells. My anger still focuses on Jake. I finally look away and see everyone else shocked.

"Twins?" Jared says.

"That can't be possible!" Paul adds.

"This shit is crazy!"-Quil

"How do you know they aren't Lying. She has lied before." Leah adds from her corner

"Oh yeah? Well papers don't lie" I say taking the folder out of my bag and slamming it on the table. Sam reaches for it and opens it, scanning through the papers.

"You don't even look alike" Paul adds.

"Fraternal twins dumbass" I say to him. I look over at Sam and he stands there and looks shocked.

"It's all true…" Sam says setting the papers on the table. He looks up at both of us. "Who all knows about all this?"

"Charlie knows and Billy, they were both there when I phased." I tell them

"WHAT! My dad knew about this and didn't say anything to me?" Jake says pissed.

"That would explain how they heard us when we were leaving that talent show." Jared adds.

"And why they impri..." Quil starts to say but is interrupted by Sam.

"Paul, Jared go patrol. Everyone else can go except Jake and Embry. Bonfire tonight to welcome them into the pack." Everyone else leaves. Jake is still pissed off by all of this. Sam walks over to us looking at us both. "I just can't believe all this. That I have little sisters." He says. A smile cracks across his face and he hugs us both. When he pulls away he says, "So is this why you came here today or is there something else?"

"Wells this is a reason but we have a final project that is about our family and we have done as much as we could do from our lives so far but we needed to finally come and talk to you to find out more about everything." Angela explains.

"Ok sure, but first there is some things I need to tell you both. Tonight there is going to be a bonfire to welcome you both as members of the pack and as my sisters before the council. You will each be given the tattoo that each of the pack have. But also there is something else that you both need to be told, but it is not for me to tell you, that is for Jake and Embry to tell each of you. Now if you have questions after that I can answer them for you. But for now go talk to them then come back and we will worry about your school stuff." He says. Embry walks over and offers his hand to Ang and leads her outside into the woods to talk to her. I look over and Jake and he just nods towards the door and I sigh and follow him. He walks down towards First Beach. I follow him down there and he stops as he reaches our piece of drift wood. He finally turns to look at me.

"How could you keep all this from me Bella? You're a wolf, a twin and Sam's sister! On top of that my own father knew about this and never said a word to me! You promised me that you would never hide anything else from me!" he shouts at me.

"You're one to talk! You said you would never leave me! You said you would never hurt me! And Oh yeah you a wolf too! Something you forgot to tell me!" I shout back.

"I wasn't allowed to tell you anything then!" he says.

"Well neither was I!" I say.

"You could have at least told me that you had a twin and that you were Sam's sister. That could have changed things. I could have possibly been able to tell you!" he says to me looking away.

"I was going to tell you everything the day that you told me to go home and never come back!" I yell.

He looks at me. "You were?"

"Yeah but I changed my mind when you told me to leave. Now what is it that you need to tell me? I need to get back" I say crossing my arms across my chest.

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "About imprinting." He says.

"What is that?" I ask him

"It is something that the wolves do when they find their soul mates. When you imprint everything changes. She is all that you see, everything else around you doesn't matter. It isn't gravity holding you to the planet, it's her. She becomes your world, moon and stars. You would do anything for her, and be anything for her." He explains

"Sounds like you know the feeling." I say sitting down on our drift wood.

"Actually…yeah I do." He says.

"You imprinted?" I ask.

"Yes." He says.

I look out at the water. "…Oh…On who?"

"On you…" He answers

I turn and look at him, "What?"

"Yeah, on you Bells, I imprinted on you." He says.

"When?"

"Today, before you tired to take out Leah." He says.

"Does it happen to everyone?" I ask

"No, and its suppose to happen the first time you look into that persons eyes for the first time after the first time you have phased. I didn't imprint on you till today because it was the first time I have looked directly at you since I phased. I was always too scared to do it at first because I was afraid you wouldn't be my imprint. If I only would have looked at you the day you came to see me…" he runs and hand through his hair again. "We wouldn't have fought at all. I told you those things I did that day because I was ordered to. To keep you safe, but none of that matters now." He looks out at the water and looks back at me. He comes over to me and takes both of my hands in his and pulls me up to stand in front of him. "Bells, I am soo sorry, I can't ever stay mad at you."

I sigh, "I am sorry too Jake, I should have just told you about me and Ang when I found out. I was just sort of freaked out, that I have went through a lot of my life not knowing any of this." I say.

"When did you first phase and find out that Ang was your twin?" he asks.

I sit in the sand against the drift wood and he sits next to me. "Well you remember that day that you found Ang and I on the beach? Well that is the day that I found out everything. It was like one after another of finding things out. First I heard Charlie arguing with my mom on the phone, then he showed me a file telling me who my real dad was, Then found out what my mom did and then found out about Angela. After that Edward showed up in my room demanding I talk to him and I didn't want to then he told me to meet him outside and I went out already pissed as hell and then he just pissed me off more which set me off and I phased, right in from of Charlie and your dad. Your dad told us some of the legends and told us we could not tell anyone else about it. I decided I wanted to just tell you everything but…yeah you know what happened that day. I didn't care that I was told not to tell you I wanted to tell you anyways because I didn't like keeping anything from you." I look at him.

"I didn't like keeping anything from you either." He says putting his arms around me and pulling me into one of his hugs. I hug him back. "I missed you Bells" he says into my hair.

"I missed you too." I say as we pull apart.

"There is one more thing about the imprint Bells," he says getting up. "You get the choice in this. You can accept the imprint or not. Before you say anything you know my feelings for you Bells, they have always been this way even before the imprint. I didn't need an imprint to tell me what I already knew, it just fully confirms it more."

"So I get a choice but you don't?" I say standing up.

"Yeah, I don't get a choice, you are it for me. You can either accept it or not, it's up to you. I won't find anyone else." He says.

"What happens if someone denies an imprint?" I ask

He sighs, "then they suffer in pain and can die…" he puts his head down.

"I'm not denying it Jake so calm down, I want to accept it. I really don't like being away from you."

"You accept it?" he looks up at me

"Yes, I accept it." I smile. He pulls me into a hug.

"Come on let's get you back so you can work on your stuff for school." he says putting his arm around my waist after releasing me from the hug and we walk off back towards Sam's. We walk inside just as Embry and Ang get back too. "Well I am going to run home for a while so you can get work done here ok" he says to me.

"Ok." I hug him and he goes to leave then he stops.

"Hey Bells?" I turn and look back at him. He leans down and kisses me, then smiles and leaves dragging Embry out with him. I stand there for a second then I shake myself out of it and walk over to the kitchen where Emily is.

"Back already?" she says

"Yeah we talked everything out, well yelled it all out at first but we worked things out." I tell her sitting down.

"I am glad, he was a mess when he wasn't around you." She says setting two glasses of ice tea in front of Ang and I. "and how did your talk go?" she asks Ang.

"It was good, a little shocking to hear it all but with the things we have found out not much shocks me now." She says taking a sip of her tea.

"And what did you girls decided? About the imprint if I may ask." She says

"Well I accepted it." I say

"I did as well." Ang answers.

"Good" she smiles warmly. A second later Sam walks out of the bedroom.

"Well now glad to see you both back, now what do you need to finish this project?" he ask sitting down. We take out everything we have and show him everything we need. I unroll the poster that we had already started and it had both of my life growing up on one side and Angela's life growing up on the other. The bottom is totally blank I pull out a few pictures and place them on the bottom where they are going to go, pictures of us surfing, with mom and if us and our tattoos.

"So basically we need to know about our heritage and need pictures of us and our family." I tell him.

He picks up the pictures I laid out. "When are theses from? And what is this one?" he points to the pictures if us surfing and the one of our tattoos on us.

"Well these are from us surfing when we were with mom in Hawaii, and that one" I say point to the tattoo one. "That is that tattoo that Ang and I go before we came home. I drew it myself" I pull out the drawing I have of it and hand it to him. "It represents both halves of us. Hawaiian and Quileute." I stand up and pull my shirt up a little and show him. Ang does the same.

"Wow you drew this?" he says. I fix my shirt and we sit back down. "Yeah I drew my other one too, and I have other things I have drawn as well." When he puts the pictures back down I place them on the board. "Now I am guessing that the bottom half of the board is for now then, right?"

"Yeah" Ang says.

"Well since there is a bonfire tonight and the guys tend to act like idiots I am sure it would be a perfect time for pictures, just as long as no one phases in them." He says.

"Ok. Usually this project is down with just one person unless you have a brother or sister in your class, no one at school knows yet about us so we decided to tell people then." I tell him.

We get to work on the project and we get it all done, Emily even snaps a few pictures of us with my camera that was lying on the table. I will have the print them out later. Before we know it it's time for the bonfire. Sam leaves early to help set up for it. We help Emily with the food and stuff and then head down. We set everything out and they get the fire going. Emily keeps a hold of my camera to snap some pictures. We all sit around the fire and Billy starts telling the legends. After he tells them all he looks at us then to Sam. "Tonight we welcome 2 new members to the pack." Sam stands up and moves over to us.

"I would like to welcome to the pack, Bella and Angela. They are our newest wolves. I would also like to welcome them to the family, which recently finding out that they are my younger sisters, and also now imprinted to two of our wolves, Jacob and Embry." He says. Everyone else on the council looks shocked other then Billy.

"How is this possible? How do you know they are your sisters?" Old Quil says.

Emily hands the folder I had showed Sam earlier. "Papers don't lie." He says showing them. He nods and hands the papers back. They motion for us to stand. Ang and I stand together and Sam leads us over to the elders. They have us sit back to back pretty much as they start the process for the tribe tattoos. Billy does mine as Old Quil does Ang's. I roll up the sleeve to my shirt to make it easier. Everyone is silent except for a few of the elders who are chanting something in Quileute. The tattoo didn't hurt really, and didn't take too long either. After we both stand as Billy speaks to us, placing a hand on each of our shoulders.

"Welcome to the Pack Bella and Angela, and welcome to the family. Now as for the imprint, Bella have you accepted Jacob's imprint?" he says.

"Yes." I say looking at Jacob. He releases my shoulder as a signal for me to walk over to him. I walk over to him and he pulls me into his arms. I hug him then I turn still with my arms wrapped around him, and look at Angela.

"Angela, have you accepted Embry's imprint?" he asks her.

"Yes." She says and he takes his hand of her shoulder as well, she walks to Embry and hugs her as well. Jake sits down on the log and I sit down in front of him in the sand leaning my head back against him. They finish out everything with one more legend and then everyone starts to do their own thing. Emily I have noticed has snapped a few pictures now and then. The guys all get up to play football and Ang and I decided to join in. no one was use to the fact that I wasn't as breakable as before now. Ang and I would double up and work together to take down someone. We had taken down Paul together with ease. We took down Sam and Jake too. Once it was all getting late everyone started to leave. We all heading back to Sam and Emily's helping clean up. We get there and grab out stuff, say bye to everyone and head outside where Jake and Embry are. Embry walks over to Ang and I walk over to my car where Jake is and I set my bag in the car.

"So…a lot has happened today huh?" he says leaning against my car.

"Yeah…" I say standing in front of him. He reaches out and pulls me to him.

"So will I see you tomorrow?" he asks.

"Well I have school tomorrow. Maybe after that." I say looking up to him.

"Ok, and again…I am sorry Bells." He says hugging me.

I put my finger on his lips and I smile. "Shh don't worry about it ok…" he smiles and leans in and kisses me. I lose focus of everything else around me until someone clears there thought. I pull away from Jake and we both look and see Embry with his arm around Angela's shoulder.

"Ready to go Bella? We have class tomorrow morning." She says

I blush a little and pull away from Jake, "yeah." I look at him and he smiles and kisses my cheek then pulls away.

"See you tomorrow Bells" he says. I smile as I get in the car.

"See ya." I say as I grab my keys and start my car. Angela gets a kiss from Embry on her cheek and gets in the car too. They watch us drive away and we head home.

"So you want to stay at my house again tonight? Or go home?" I ask.

"Hmm would Charlie mind if I stayed again?" she says.

"No you know you are always welcome at my house." I say.

"Ok, you ready for tomorrow?" she asks.

"For?" I ask

"That report is due tomorrow. So ready to tell everyone about us? " She says.

"…ready as I will ever be." I say. _Can__'__t __wait __to __see __the __shock __of __everyone __when __they __find __out. __I __think __to __myself._

(JPOV)

We watch the girls drive away. we walk back into Sam's. "Hey Sam, since the girls are gone i wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is that?" he asks.

"I think we should have a surprise grad party down on first beach for Bella and Angela, and everyone that managed to graduate in the pack." i say.

"Ok that sounds like a good idea, tell me more about it." he says. I sit down and tell him my sudden ideas.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is Chapter 4. Sorry it too soo long I am already started on the next chapter. Hope to have it finished soon.<strong>


	7. another AN

Hello all my readers! Yes I have appeared again!... sorry for such the delay in all my stories...life just seems to get in the way A LOT. Being a full time Automotive student, working on a Ford certification, working, now running my own craft business (yay me! you should check that out too :) ) and everything else going on, things get rough.. I know you were all expecting another chapter but for the moment its just an A/N that im adding to all my stories. But don't get sad. i am currently typing chapters for most of my stories as we speak. I want to try and get a few chapters typed so I can post them every few days. I will admit I have had some writers block too for while for some of my stories. So this is another reason I am writing the little note. (that I don't like to add often) I want to hear from my fans. :) While I have my outlines written I want to know your ideas too. Your ideas are like sparks to my fire of creativity. So PLEASE send me any wild and crazy idea you have. Or anything you would like/hope to see in the story. No matter how far ahead in the future it will be. :) you WILL be credited for anything I use too! ALSOOO I have a facebook page completely dedicated to my Fan fictions. So like the page, I will post all pictures, updates and previews on that page. And it would be easier to hear from you all for your questions and ideas and anything else :)

Here is the link (just add the dots ) to the page for you all:)

** pages/White-Wolf-Princess-10-Fan-Fictions/13556996 3317727**

and here is the link to my business. Getting close to Halloween and I take orders for anything :) and I can ship anywhere :)

** WhiteWolfHomemadeCrafts**

-WhiteWolf-

If you have trouble with the links just message me and ill send you a link.


End file.
